Patchwork
by SynthMyRide
Summary: Unfinished- Zidane/Blank. Summary: Zidane and Blank develop feelings for each other. In their world, they are perfect. The stiff Tantalus leader doesn't see it that way. Clearly slash, contains profanity and sexual content. I don't own Final Fantasy IX.
1. Part I

A/N: Hey guys. First fic ever on this site. Reviews would be much appreciated. Considering this is yaoi and what not I don't expect you to read it if you don't enjoy such things... duh. :

Ominscient POV

Treno. The constant night air is somewhat alluring. Seductive, even. It reeks of thievery, romance, and mischief, everything that a busy city would be. The thieving part was being completely attended to by the forever infamous Tantalus gang.

Their loving Ruby had secured several bunks at the inn they often visited while "site-seeing" and overall wreaking havoc in the illustrious city. However, not one of the twisted members was reclining at the moment. All of them were out on the town. To each his own pleasures. That is except for Blank, who found his pleasures to be those of his younger comrade's.

Blank's POV

"Keep them coming!" Zidane shouted over the obnoxiously loud musical entertainment.

You'd think a city such as Treno, known for its rich estate and owners, the taste in slummish music would be rather decadent. This awful blast of egregious anathema was beyond distasteful.

Zidane, however, seemed oblivious. Draining the bar of all its ale was certainly his goal for the night, and I'm positive he had no intention of paying for any of it. Upon request, the over-make-up'd, slender-waisted skirt behind the counter gave a smirk at my young associate as she slid him another glass. Zidane always was a lady's man... Every girl he'd ever encountered fell about his feet.

"Oh Zidane..." They'd giggle and swoon. I was the dark, mysterious type that no one wanted to encounter. No one wanted to know. I was somewhat of a monster... so who could blame them for their avoidance?

These... hideous patches of mismatched flesh. If only I could return to my once handsome self.

"Blank!" Zidane shouted, snapping me free of my nostalgia. I stared up at my friend from under a low-set leather bandana, brimming my gaze. Zidane stumbled from the bar stool, his tail swaying to keep his body balanced. He hit an uneven board and nearly toppled. I caught him swiftly in my arms. Shaking my head disapprovingly.

_Zidane you idiot._ "Blank we..." He looked around. Zidane was drunk out of his mind.

"I..."

"C'mon." I grumbled, hoisting the teen over my shoulder. "You're done for the night."

The youth relaxed and made it actually harder to carry him that way. He'd grown so much... I used to carry him like this all the time. The tiny little guy. Shining turquoise eyes always so innocent and eager. Nearly green, nearly blue… not really either. An amazing in between that glowed into your soul.

"Hey! He didn't pay for-" The bar mistress began to protest, too bad I was already out the door. Zidane was giggling wildly, snorting and carrying on. His tail was wriggling about like mad. It often tickled at my face as I hurried to get him into the safety of Ruby's inn before the law decided to begin a search for a monkey-boy who didn't pay his bill.

Thankfully we made it in. Before the other members of Tantalus even. I didn't let Zidane free until we were in our quarters. A lone bunk bed we have always shared sat on the far side, two dressers, not too big, a fireplace and a nightstand.

"Go on up to bed Zidane." I told him sternly. He just chuckled and shook his head at me.

"I'm not...kid, Blank. Anymore." He was right. Well, more or less with that kind of grammar.

Just the night before it was his 18th birthday. I was so conflicted that day. So sad that my little Zidane had grown up. So glad that... so hopeful that... well...

"Maybe not. But you're still drunk as hell. Get yer ass up there." I persisted, turning my back on him now and heading to the small wooden dresser I'd claimed. I jumped as I suddenly felt warm arms lock about my waist.

"Blank..." Zidane's face pressed against my back and I went completely rigid, "Blank I want you." He giggled.

I blushed and turned around abruptly, still trapped in his embrace.

"Want me... to what?" I asked. Heart-racing against Zidane's.

"I want you." He purred, leaning closer.

"You're definitely drunk." I shook my head and pushed him away from my torso. "Bed!"

I shouted this time as if he were a pet dog. Zidane lunged and attacked my lips with his own. I was too surprised to react quickly. Unfortunately I also enjoyed it... It was a sloppy kiss. It tasted like liquor, bad. But it was Zidane. It was oddly wonderful. I forced myself to hate it somehow.

_He didn't mean it._

"Zidane go to fucking bed now!" I screamed. Zidane didn't look angry or sad at my comment, he just looked nauseous as he precariously climbed up to his bunk at last. As soon as he hit the sheets he was out. I sighed heavily in relief at the sounds of his violent snoring.

He didn't mean to… My throat hurt. Not from yelling but the back felt hollow in a strange way like when you cry._ I hope I don't cry. Zidane didn't know what he was doing. How I wish he could have done all that with the proper senses…_

I frowned. Glancing up at my friend. My fellow thief. My heart ached. _You'll never know._

Zidane's POV

I awoke the next day to a ridiculously throbbing headache. I hissed inwardly and seized my head between my palms. It pulsated harshly within my hands.

"Shiiiit." I moaned. The door opened. Loudly. It'd never been so damn loud!

"Mornin' sunshine." Blank cooed in a mocking sort of maternal tone. "Get up. We have stuff to do today." He patted my legs through my sheets.

I groaned incoherently in response. Blank then changed his mood and brushed a soft hand against my forehead.

"You hung over a bit?" He asked, knowing the answer, "I fixed you up somethin' for that last night." He smiled, his touch leaving me.

I opened my eyes and watched as Blank retrieved a small vial from his drawer. He returned and handed it to me. "Baku used to give me this remedy when I was your age... and stupid." He added the last bit as some sort of underlying life lesson.

I grinned and took the small flask.

"Thanks Blank." _He's always looking out for me. I'm sure he watched out for me last night... I don't even remember what happened._ I took a swig from the vial and grimaced.

"This is disgusting!" I spat.

"I didn't say it was the delicious remedy Baku used to give me..." Blank snorted.

I reluctantly downed the rest of it and sat up, returning the vial to him. "Thanks for taking me out last night." I said gently. It hurt my skull to speak above a harsh whisper. "Sorry if I was a pain." I smirked.

Blank gave a weak smile. It was sad. Uneasy.

"It's okay. You're never a pain." Blank said. I cocked my head slightly, staring at my older friend. I could barely see his fiery red eyes. Faint embers in the shadow cast by the belt constricting his head. Even they seemed troubled.

"What?" He asked.

"What did I do?" I said, hopping down from my bunk. I was amazed that my brain wasn't ringing from the force of my landing. Baku's stuff really worked even if it tasted like ooglop guts.

"Why would you think you did somethin'?" Blank shook his head as if the idea was ludicrous and turned to leave the room.

"You look..."

"Hungry? I'm hungry." Blank shut the door before I could question him further.

I stood silent. Alone in our room. I sighed. _Why does he put up with me? I feel like such a burden to him... to Tantalus. I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes. Blank never talks about me like that though. Blank understands me even when I don't._

I shook my head of the thoughts for now and decided to see what Ruby had cooked up for us.

I entered the small dining space out near the docks. Marcus, Cinna, Baku, and Blank were already huddled around the small wooden table, being waited on by the lovely Ruby. The Nero Brothers were strangely absent.

"Zidane! You sure slept in late, hun." Ruby hurried to retrieve a plate of steaming pancakes for me. "Not too late... thanks Rubes." I grinned as I took a seat between Marcus and Blank.

"Actually Zi, it's past noon! BWAHAHAHA!" Baku slammed the table, rattling its surface and causing several plates to clatter about. The rest of Tantalus subconsciously stifled their silverware and continued to eat. "You'll make up for the lost time though. I want seventy percent of your loot tonight."

"Seventy?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Baku, that's kind of harsh..." Blank agreed. Marcus and Cinna continued eating, clearly not wanting to get involved regardless of the unfairness. We all knew who made the rules. Blank spoke out of place... he's always had my back.

"All of it then, boy." Baku smiled his crazed smile that barely showed at all through is tuffs of beard. I growled in frustration, my tail twitching back and forth irately. I shoved back my plate of pancakes back and kicked over my chair as I made my leave. "Where ya goin' boy?" Baku barked.

"To fucking work." I snapped, and slammed the dining room door. I stormed up the stairs and out into the slums just beyond the front doors. I pulled out my daggers brazenly. Or foolishly rather. I was blinded by my anger. I walked directly up to a lowly bum, reeking of vomit and liquor, lying in a pile of shit in the ally.

I kicked him over and held my daggers at his throat while searching for change. I snatched a small coin purse he'd probably stolen. A thief's world is a thief's world. You take what you can, regardless.

Though I'd always made a point to leave the innocent with nothing more than surprise at an empty purse… Tonight my occupation was a vessel for my anger.

I sprinted through the crowds of the rich, cutting purses free from their straps and delving quickly into pockets only to return producing handfuls of coin. No one caught me. I'm just that good. I'm Zidane Tribal. All I know is thievery.

I returned late that night with a load suitable for my unforgiving boss. I could barely carry it all by my lonesome. I managed though. Exhausted and loaded, I staggered into Ruby's inn. Everyone was back already. Their petty hauls spilled out on the table. I took three retrievals to toss all of my nights work on the table. Needless to say, the group was impressed.

"Damn." Marcus and Cinna blinked. The Nero Brothers gawked, cheered, gawked more.

"Good lord Zi! Good haul!" Baku excitedly chattered. I ignored him and went straight to my room. I refused to give him any satisfaction. _Fuck them. I could go solo if I wanted... I could leave…_

Blanks POV

"He seems really upset." Marcus pointed out. Baku was blind. Only looking at the night's haul.

"I'll talk to him..." I offered, standing.

"Good idea, he likes you best." Cinna nodded. _Shut up. _

I sighed and headed for the room we shared.I knocked once. It seemed appropriate for an angsty teen... When no reply came I entered anyway.

"Zidane?" I called. I spotted him sitting upon his bunk. Hands tucked behind his head. Tail furiously waving back and forth. A furious, furry metronome.

"Yea?" He practically roared. I walked over and stood next to the bed.

"Mind if I come up?" I asked. Zidane glanced over at me. His eyes softened and he sighed, nodding. I gingerly handled the creaky little ladder. Climbing up to seat myself beside Zidane, relaxing on the wall.

"What do you want? I'm not mad at you." He smoldered. I chuckled at him.

"I know. But no one else wants to make amends so I'm stuck with the job." I shrugged.

"Baku wasn't fair... but he's like our dad. You should have listened to him. It's what you learn from him if there is anythin' to be learned. Respect." Zidane rolled his eyes.

"I respect him." He muttered. I gave him a knowing look and he grumbled, "Okay I respect you." I wasn't expecting that...

"Just me?" I asked.

"Sorta yea... I know I'm better than Marcus and Cinna at thieving. I know I can haul in more loot for myself than necessary. I could out-steal Baku." He was so cocky. But so right actually. "None of them acknowledge how good I am... how valuable. You at least can steal with the best of them. You taught me everything I know. You taught me more than our supposed Father. You don't underestimate me. You don't treat me like a kid." He ranted.

"I... didn't know you felt that way." I was conflicted again.

"Well I do." He moved his arms to fold across his chest smugly. I couldn't help but smile at him. In a way, he really cared about me. I was special to him in a certain sense. "What are you smiling at?" I'd been caught.

"Just..." I couldn't help but keep my grin even as I lost my words. Zidane raised his eyebrows at me and then slowly sat up.

"Why were you so sad this morning...?" I thought that interrogation was over... I guess not.

"I wasn't sad. I told you I was hungry." I corrected. Zidane glared at me.

"Why do you keep lying? What did I do?"

"Nothin' just... nothin'."

"Tell me Blank!"

"You were drunk!" I shouted. That shut him up. "I think it would be better if I just forgot it too." Zidane suddenly became so vulnerable. He looked weak and broken.

"I'm sorry." He said plainly, his tail flew to his hands. He stroked it soothingly. It seemed to calm him.

"It's okay. Like I said, you were intoxicated. You didn't know what you were doin'." I reassured.

"Can you please tell me what I did?" Zidane begged, wringing his tail between his fists. I hesitated. _Maybe he should know_.

"I-I suppose. Just promise you won't feel embarrassed or upset." I said sternly. He nodded. "And stop tryin' to rip your tail off." I pulled the thing from his grip, tugging a little hard. He jumped and his mouth opened in a gasp. It wasn't a painful sort of gasp... If I didn't know any better I'd say he enjoyed it. I apologized anyways, to make sure I wasn't harming him.

"I'm fine..." He replied, nodding, "G-go ahead."

"Well... last night you got completely smashed at a bar. You were fallin' down and so I decided it was time to leave. I picked you up and carried you back here." I paused, still debating on whether I should continue.

Zidane was smiling lightly. I guess he was happy that I was looking after him... it made me happy too.

"Then... well... I told you to go to bed." I paused again. It was very difficult to form the words now.

"That's it?" Zidane furrowed his brow.

"No... you refused. When I had my back turned you... well you... you hugged me. You said some things and then kissed me." I forced a grimace. Zidane's cheer faded. He turned an intense red. "But you didn't mean it! I know you're totally into skirts!" I quickly added.

Zidane slowly nodded."Uh yea... skirts." He curled closer into himself. His flushed face never settled from crimson.

"Bro, it's okay." I promised, stroking his shaggy blonde hair.

"No yea I know." Zidane said awkwardly, his tail was completely still, coiled up around his fetal positioned legs. I felt so bad. Responsible.

"I shouldn't have told you..." I sighed.

"I asked." Zidane shrugged. "I'm sorry I did those things." _I wish you weren't._

"It's alright." I smiled, I even made a joke, "I mean look at me. I'm so unbelievably handsome. Like you could resist..." Zidane giggled a little. I smiled wider.

"Thanks Blank." He unraveled his tail and collapsed into my chest, hugging me tightly.

"You won't tell the guys will you?" He asked, looking up adorably.

I shook my head in a promise. When Zidane didn't pull back, I slowly enclosed my arms about his small form.

His body created such warmth... it was like a little human blanket. My thigh was greeted with the tense muscle of his tail. It wrapped tight about my leg and stayed there. Zidane sighed deeply. "You're so comfy, Blank..." He was dazed. Sleepy. His cheek rubbed against the rough stitches that grafted my skins together. I felt so gross and undeserving next to the perfection that was Zidane Tribal.

I felt his breathing slow and eventually he was asleep in my arms.I slowly attempted to relax him back into his sheets. He refused to leave me though and absently clung with a vengeance. Not wanting to wake him I simply shifted to lie down on his bunk. He twitched a bit. Molding into my form. His legs wrapped up around me like his tail. His arms embraced my midriff.

My first time in Zidane's bunk and he's already out cold. Still... he's clinging to me like I've always dreamed... and he's sober. I stared down at his tail. His reaction when I yanked it flooded back to me. I tentatively reached down and stroked the fur just barely. Zidane heaved an airy purr. He snuggled closer.

I smirked a bit and wrapped my hand around it, petting it thoroughly in the right way with the fur. Zidane squirmed and moaned in his sleep, he bucked up against my side. His hips clashed with my own.

I instantly retracted my hand. The last thing I need right now is a hard on. I'll definitely keep his tail in mind though...

Zidane's POV

I woke up feeling more rested than I had in years. I sat up and stretched hugely, like a cat would. I unfurled my tail and turned to see Blank in my bunk.

I stared intensely at the sleeping thief. His features all relaxed and peaceful.

Blank never gave himself any credit in the looks department. He always assumed people would see his scars and nothing more. Blank is so handsome... I don't even have to look past his skins to see that.

"Mmmm...Unnuhhh..." Blank stirred in his sleep. His nose twitched and I giggled at him.

"Zidane..." His patched face glowed and he smiled. I blushed and listened more intently. When Blank seemed unwilling to say anything more I shook him awake.

"Blaaannnk!" I rocked his shoulders about. He awoke quickly and chuckled as I continued to shake him. At last, he shoved my grip off.

"Zidaaannne!" He returned the quakes to my own shoulders. "How'd you sleep, Bro?" He asked, hands falling behind his head.

"Amazing." I replied honestly, "How'd my bunk fair for you?"

Blank shrugged, "As good as any bed, I guess." He then sat up and crawled over me and out of the bunk. "We should hurry... don't want you to get in trouble again."

I nodded my agreement and leaped down from the bunk quickly.

"I need a fucking shower." I just noticed how my stench traveled with me as I used musky manly strength to move. Blank laughed.

"Well let's have breakfast and then head down to the docks for a shower, okay?" Blank suggested. I nodded, happily. We were on time and Ruby had made some delicious bacon and eggs with freshly picked strawberries. Baku didn't bitch and Cinna wasn't all that disturbing with his hammer. It was a good day.

"Time to move on out boys!" Baku boomed in his usual epic voice. Marcus, Cinna, and The Nero Brothers saluted and took their usual routes out into the city. Blank and I headed out down by the river for a little cleansing.

The open showers were always running. It was river water. It was clean. It was all we really had. Blank ran up and tested the stream of droplets with a hand. He shivered and retracted it.

"Freezing today!" He frowned, unbuckling the leather strap across his chest nonetheless. I unlaced my vest and tossed it on the wooden planks of the dock. Blank removed his leather shorts and lastly his headband. It was the only time he'd ever take it off. I kicked off my shoes and pulled down my pants. It wasn't the first time I'd been showering with Blank.

In fact I'd showered with every member of Tantalus. It's a given. However, until recently I'd never felt so compelled to stare at Blank. It took everything I had not to take one glance at his groin.

We quickly dove into the ice cold water's spray. "AHH!" We danced crazily in the temperature. I grabbed for the soap bar that was nestled in a small crook in the wall and, fast as I could, scrubbed myself.

Blank stood their freezing his ass off patiently. He rubbed his shoulders with his numbing fingers and I hurried to make myself smellable, if that was really something to strive for. At last I tossed Blank the soap and ran from the showers. There were a few towels draped over the dock's railing. I took a soft fluffy white one and gave myself a good warm rub down.

I wrapped the towel about my waist and turned to see Blank washing himself over. I admired...

He was tall. He was slender but he had muscles. His shock of crimson hair nearly reached his shoulders when weighted with water. His tanned and pale patches of flesh glistened with the droplets. I've always been attracted to him. Only recently, I suppose as I've matured, have I began to fantasize... to dream about him. They were romantic. Romantic and loving. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted Blank, everything that he was.

I found myself unable to breathe as I continued to stare at my friend. He put down the soap and ran towards me quickly. I would have offered him a towel. I should have.

"Zidane, you alright?" Blank asked as he picked up a towel beside me. I closed my mouth from its gape and nodded.

"Yea, sorry. I was kinda zoning out." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Blank smiled and threw the towel over his head, massaging the moisture from his hair. I watched his muscles flex in his biceps. I watched his stomach flatten and I stared at his hips.

_Why did I have to confess how I felt while drunk?_ I slammed my palm against my forehead in frustration.

"Hurry and get dressed, we have curfew tonight. It's the third day. Usually the guards catch on by now." Blank reminded me. I nodded and hurried to collect my clothes. I still haven't mustered up the courage to take one little peek between his thighs. I fought and fought the urge until it was too late anyways. Blank was dressed and dry. Comfortable and clean. I was tying up my vest's front laces as he adjusted his headband's buckle.

"Shall we?" Blank motioned towards the gate that separated us from the Treno civilians.

I nodded and with that we hurried off into the endless night.

end of Part I


	2. Part II

Blank's POV

We pillaged and plundered. We ransacked and stole. I followed my faster companion as he swiftly maneuvered through the herds of noblemen. There's something so attractive about thievery. At least when Zidane does it.

It's agile. It's cunning. Devious and sexy, even. He'd pause to smirk at a pretty girl, capture her interest in his amazing eyes and then slip away with her purse.

I've been drawn to the lifestyle as well as the boy whom I taught it to. Zidane had learned so quickly. The boy could definitely pick a pocket and hold his own against a gang if caught in an alley. He'd surpassed my own skills within a few days of training. Baku raised him to be a good man... I raised him to be a good thief.

He's just cocky. But that's just Zidane. That's just what I love...

The kid suddenly took a turn down a narrow passage between two close houses. Amazingly I kept up until he halted and turned to me.

"I think we have enough for tonight, don't you?" He asked. I panted, checking my pockets and his with short glimpses before nodding. "You look tired Blank." He smirked, "Getting a little too old for this?"

I shoved the mocking youth playfully.

"Shut up Zi. I'm not that much older than you."

"True." Zidane nodded, turning to sit on the cobblestones against the filth of the alley. I took a seat beside him, my legs stretched and then returned to bend easily at the knees. There was a silence. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't comforting. We listened to the sounds of the bustling city. The sounds of people realizing their pocket change had been pilfered. Bliss.

Zidane's tail flitted over to me. I eyed it suspiciously as if it had a mind of its own. It rested on my thigh and I looked over at him. He seemed unaware, staring up at the stars, barely visible beyond the dank roofing of the towering homes. I felt the urge to stroke it again. Even now, while he's awake and completely in control of his senses.

It was sort of a sick little obsession of mine... but not really all about me. I wanted to give him pleasure and know that I was the one giving it. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to make him mine.

I reached out cautiously and placed my hand over the soft fur. Zidane glanced over at this and grinned.

"Blank..." He spoke softly. I watched him, waiting for him to continue. The boy didn't speak anymore. He stared for a moment longer.

Those intensely turquoise eyes bore into me. Zidane edged closer. Our left and right shoulders bumped and he leaned up so his shallow breaths could be felt against my face. His eyes closed. My eyes were wide open, staring hard as Zidane continued to lean. His lips were pursed slightly.

"'EY!" Zidane fell back in shock and I looked up at to the rooftops. Marcus sat, crouched like a gargoyle at the edge of the shingles. "C'mon you guys! Baku is waiting, it's past midnight!" With that he disappeared.

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until now. I exhaled a deep sigh and stood solemnly. _Did we just... did we almost... Damn Marcus._ I clenched my fists for a moment and then started towards the mouth of the alleyway.

"Blank I..." Zidane began. When I looked back at him though, he was standing and shuffling behind without a word.

The trek back to the inn was in silence too. This silence was awkward. No comfort.

We arrived before Cinna at least. Baku didn't punish us, just asked for the usual slice of the haul and we were sent on our way. As soon as he was given the word of freedom, Zidane hurried from me. I didn't strain to keep up as he practically sprinted to our room but I was curious.

He was lying flat upon his bunk when I entered.

"Zi, you alright Bro?" I asked, taking my place on my mattress. Zidane didn't respond. I didn't question any further and kicked off my shoes. I turned to blow out the oil lamp on my night stand and then in the complete darkness I heard sniffling. Sniffling and small hiccups and gasps that come from bottled up tears. I can't just lay here and not help him. "Zidane..." I spoke his name gently.

"W-what?" He choked. I reached for the creaky ladder and slowly made my way up through the darkness. "D-don't come up!" Zidane cried.

"I already know you're cryin' what else is there to hide?" I argued. Zidane didn't press the matter further and I climbed in beside him. "Why are you upset?" I asked, my hand reached out and searched for his shoulder.

"I dunno..." Zidane mumbled. I found his head. My hand cupped the side of his face and I stroked his cheek with my thumb. Up to his nose and then back against his ear.

"That's awful childish... don't you think?" I reasoned. I felt him nod.

"Sorry. I just really don't know why." Zidane sniffed. I ran my fingers through his hair. Such soft, lovely hair. He let the tiniest moan, nearly a sigh, escape his lips. "Blank could you sleep up here again tonight?" He asked.

"Only if you can tell me what's bothering you." I surprised myself with this. Sure I wanted to help Zidane, but I turned down an offer to sleep at his side. I heard Zidane sitting upright and he mumbled some things before speaking louder.

"Have you ever wanted to be with someone so bad, but couldn't?" Zidane asked. I wanted to laugh, it was too ironic.

"Well yea." I nodded. Zidane must have been a little shocked at my lack of depression.

"It... doesn't hurt you?" He asked softly.

"Sure it does. The thing is though, you can't let it get to you. Appreciate the time you spend with that person, regardless. That is, assumin' you encounter them all the time." I added, thinking I was being to self-oriented in my advice.

"They haven't even said anything." Zidane replied.

"Well then why are you sayin' you can't be with them if you haven't even tried?"

"I just know they wouldn't want to..." He sighed. _Who the hell wouldn't want him?_ I wanted to smack some sense into him.

"Zidane, why would you think that? Everyone on the planet wants to be with you. I'm with you all the time, I know. I've seen." I admitted, barely able to suppress my jealousy. I knew that had brought a pink tint to his cheeks.

"You mean all those chicks..." _Well yea... who is he referring to?_ "There's another reason they probably will never understand."

"Zi... you're... _not _into chicks?" I asked. "It's okay if you aren't, I mean, I won't judge you." I rambled.

"Thanks Blank." He didn't exactly answer me, but in a way he did. Zidane wasn't actually into skirts... who knew? I felt his arms around me once more. I relaxed into his touch and returned his embrace. His hands ran up my back and rested on my neck, his fingers sifting barely into my hair.

"I'll always be here for you. I'm always in your corner." I promised. I hesitated and then placed a gentle kiss upon his head. My lips pressed carefully against those silky locks of blond. Zidane exhaled sweetly and hugged me tighter to him. Regardless of what he says, I can still feel the innocence in him. The youth. The child. He still has some growing up to do.

"Now let's get some sleep, okay?" I smiled, even if he couldn't see me. Zidane nodded, knowing I could feel it against my chest. We both reclined against his cool pillow. I realized that in my blindness I'd unintentionally placed my face incredibly close to his. I felt Zidane shuffling around then the comfort of a blanket over me. "Thanks." I said quietly, edging a bit closer.

Zidane's hands brushed mine under the sheets. When he retracted them like electrical shock I realized it was on accident. He sniffled some more and I sighed.

"Are you still upset?" I said. I felt Zidane's hands again. I went stiff as they gingerly ran up my arms and then his right hand slid down my side.

"Blank, in the a-alley..." Zidane stammered. My heart beat was speeding out of control as his smaller body cuddled up into my own. His arms wrapped around me. I returned his hold. I slid my fingers delicately about his neck and up behind his ear.

"Yea?" I urged. Zidane's left hand touched my chest. Soft fingers spread about my stitching.

"I shouldn't h-have. I still want to though. I want to..." His tail once again found a place about my torso. In the darkness I couldn't see. I couldn't see it coming. All I felt were Zidane's supple lips ever lightly pressed to my own. Not a hint of liquor could be tasted. I closed my eyes, not that I needed them anyways. I held tighter to Zidane's angelic face.

_Me... it was me all along whom Zidane wanted to be with._

He tried to pull back. Maybe embarrassed or wanting to know my reaction. I held him though. I held taut and barely parted my lips, allowing for my tongue to lick at Zidane's own tightly shut lips. He parted them. My tongue slid into his smaller mouth and I moaned. _I've waited so long._

I explored that lusciously moist cavern extensively. Our tongues meshed and slided against eachother. Zidane's tail tightened about my torso and he pressed harder to my body.

I had to stop before the poor boy couldn't breathe. I realized I'd done the right thing as he gasped in a large breath.

"Sorry." I chuckled a bit in my apology. "I got carried away."

"Y-you..." I could sense his smile. It simply radiated from him. I was creating that joy. Finally, it was me. "Can I kiss you again?" Zidane asked.

"You can kiss me as much as you like. Any time you like." I told him.

"You... you don't mind." He stated it, as if he needed to hear it from himself to recognize the phrase as fact.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for as long as I can remember..." I admitted. Zidane dove for my lips again. He immediately opened his mouth to the kiss this time. Our tongues resumed their places in eachother's mouths.

"I've... never..." Zidane panted in between our passionate kisses, "kissed anyone... like this before." My chest warmed. My body flared up with heat. Between my legs became just a little more firm.

"Well you sure... are progressin' just fine..." I smirked as he clung tighter and pushed his legs to wrap in and about my own. This pressed our lower halves together completely. I blushed a bit. Knowing he could no doubt feel my lust for him now. We stopped kissing and he ran his fingers up my patterned chest to my shoulder and then back.

"Blank you're hard for me." He giggled. My blush deepened.

"Like that's _my_ fault." I quickly returned in defense. Zidane's hand went back to my chest... then dipped down to my naval.

"I want to please you Blank." Such words coming from Zidane melted me. I made an incoherent mumbling noise and Zidane slid his brazen fingers into my leather shorts.

"Z-Zidane!" I gasped as his slender grip found its way about my half-hard cock, "You don't hhhhave to..." My voice was hindered by pleasure. My tongue tied by desire. He stroked the length of it once and listened to my restrained moans. I didn't want to wake our sleeping Tantalus brothers.

"Oh but I want to, and I know you want me to." Zidane whispered. Air caught in my throat and I swallowed hard. _I keep forgetting he's not a child. _"Tell me, Blank." His voice was hot against my ear, "Tell me you like it."

"Y-yes." I managed as I was completely erect now and painfully stifled by my leather. Zidane kissed my mouth again, it was gentle and chaste despite the speed with which he was now pumping my cock. It hurt only slightly, being bent against my own clothing. Zidane wasn't prepared. I could tell. This was spontaneous and he only sort of knew what he was doing. I wasn't sure how much sexual experience the boy had but I knew he'd never touched another man.

He only knew what he wanted. I was fine with that.

"Oh Zidane... hhharder." I shut my eyes tightly. His hands became slick as pre-cum was beginning to discharge.

As I grew closer to my climax, with every pump of his fist along my shaft, I gripped tighter to my Zidane. I held him for security as I was losing control of my senses. His tail flitted along my side and I seized it. I just need that little extra something to come.

Zidane was shocked for a moment, hesitant with a gasp but then recovered, sliding his digits firmly along. I traced his tail back to his rear and pulled gently at the base. "Unnuh!" Zidane moaned and his hips slammed up against me. He shuddered and I felt his warm release through his baggy trousers. That was enough. I came hard. My seed spilled over Zidane's hand and partially into my pants.

I was utterly drained. Exhausted. I panted heavily and rolled in close to Zidane. He pulled his hand from my pants and kissed me again. I kissed him back. His lips were devoured by my own larger ones. I bit softly at his lower lip. He breathed hard and I inhaled his frequent gasps. _I love you. _That's what I wanted to say. Instead I slurred some stupid brotherly commands.

"C'mon, we have to... clean up... then get some sleep." I nudged him. Zidane languidly followed me down from his bunk and we fumbled around in the darkness for the door. Zidane clung to me as I tried to remember the mapping of the inn. At last I reached the doorway to the docks and we rushed out into the moonlight.

It was sort of surreal to see his face after all that intimacy in the pitch black darkness. It was almost like it didn't happen. _Oh but it did and I would remember it forever._

I stripped myself of my leather shorts and took a towel to my semen that barely rested on the edges where Zidane's hand failed to catch it. I then discarded the towel and turned to see Zidane, taking a brief dip in the waters with his pants in hand. I pulled my shorts back on and waited as he washed them hung them over the railing to dry. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his hips in a makeshift covering.

He approached me and encircled his arms about me.

_I love you._ _Just say it you idiot!_ But I didn't.

Zidane's POV

The Next Day

I awoke to find myself alone in my bunk. I sat up lazily and stared around.

"Blank?" I furrowed my brow. No reply came. "Blank!" I shouted. I heard footsteps and Blank ran into the room. Toothbrush in his mouth, foaming a bit.

"Wrr wrr izit?" He mumbled through the paste and brush.

"Sorry..." I giggled, "I didn't know where you were." Blank relaxed and shook his head at me, he spat his saliva and teeth-scrapings out on the floor.

"You scared me." He muttered, heading towards me with a smile. I apologized again and he pulled me down for a kiss. _Mmm minty! _"It's okay." I leaped down and tackled Blank to the ground, knocking his toothbrush from his hand and crushing his lips with my own. "Zidane!" He chuckled as I pinned him to the ground. I straddled his hips and held tight to his wrists against the floorboards, not that he was really trying to get away at all.

I kissed him again, again and again. _I never thought he'd ever care about me this way. The way I care about him. _

"Zi... Haha ZI!" He finally pushed me back so he could prop himself up on his elbows. "As much as I'd love to lie here all day and make out with you, we gotta go." He motioned with a thumb towards the door. I pouted and kissed the tip of his nose smoothly.

"But I love kissing you..." I smirked. Blank's legs pulled up behind me, pushing my body further into his.

"Later." He replied, giving me one last peck before standing and forcing me from my comfortable position on his hips. "I'll make it up to you, promise." He said slyly. He picked up his toothbrush and I followed him out of our room in a trance. _Later better be soon._

The rest of the gang, as I was becoming accustomed to, had already began to eat their breakfast.

"Well well, Zi and Blank. The two of you are such slackers!" Baku pounded the table as we took our seats. "You're hardly ever up in time anymore. What are ya doin'?!" He growled.

I looked to Blank and he didn't return my uneasiness. Always the cool and collected one, he shrugged off Baku's rage with a smirk.

"Relax Baku. Zidane and I have been rakin' in the best haul Tantalus has ever had. We can chill a bit." He reasoned, taking a bite out of the sausage Ruby had set out.

"You could rake in a bigger haul if you'd quit stayin' up so damn late!" Baku countered. Blank paused at this and shook his head.

"We're not up late." He argued. Baku frowned in disapproval but let the comments die. _Maybe we should be more careful._

Breakfast was quickly devoured and once again we set out into Treno. Our parties had been changed up a bit since Blank had decided to try and reason with Baku... Marcus was now the one struggling to keep up with me through the crowds and Blank was somewhere shaking his head at Cinna.

I paused for a moment to allow Marcus to catch his breath. He sat against a fountain, lounging on his elbows and pulling his left leg over his right knee.

"You're ridiculous, kid. How does Blank keep up?" He smirked. I climbed the fountain's rim and stared into the waters as the gushing spout rippled it's surface and distorted my reflection.

"He manages." I shrugged.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Marcus asked, leaning back further to look me in the eyes. I evaded his gaze and turned to the stars.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I saw you two... in the alley." Marcus reminded me.

"We go in alleys a lot. You're going to have to specify which-"

"The alley you tried to kiss him in." Marcus said sternly but with a smile plastered across his face. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't. Marcus patted my back and stood up. "C'mon we gotta go."

"Wait!" I shouted as he started down the street to the inn. He turned, eyebrows raised. "That's it?"

"From me, yea. It's not my business what you two do. Just be careful." Marcus shrugged.

"Careful?" I repeated. Marcus sighed sadly and moved closer, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Not everyone in Tantalus approves of stuff like that. So keep it a secret or decide which you love more; thievin' or Blank." He then turned and continued on.

_I never thought I'd have to choose between the two..._

End of Part II-TBC


	3. Part III

Yay Chapter III! Didn't think I'd ever get to it. Thanks for those who are reviewing and reading. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Blank's POV

I had climbed a rickety old ladder and was now perched atop one of the taller roofs in Treno, peering out over the dark city.

Cinna hadn't been keeping up and I hadn't been waiting. Running around with Zidane had its physically draining tendencies, but when he wasn't with me I found it was easy to sprint and feel I was quite fast actually all by my lonesome.

I didn't like this time being spent apart from him. It was the first in a long while… since he came into our lives… into my life. I never did approve of being separated from the boy.

_Just what is Baku trying to prove with this?_

I sighed and scratched the back of my head absently while watching the shrunken people of Treno below scramble about.

"Blank! Man, Bro I know I'm not Zidane but don't ditch me like that." Cinna panted as he sluggishly rolled onto the roof and laid aside me on the shingles.

"Sorry. I'm used to havin' no time for a break like right now." I admitted. Cinna nodded and hugged his hammer to his chest.

"I hear you're going to have to get used to it." Cinna grimaced. I furrowed my brow and shook my head at him.

"What d'you mean? This is temporary. Zidane is my thievin' mate." I corrected.

Cinna shook his head sadly, "Baku doesn't like how close you two are. He's even considering moving someone else into your room. Maybe even…" He paused, "Maybe even kick you out of Tantalus."

"WHAT?!" I stood up a bit too quickly and lost my balance on the sleek plates that were the shingles. Cinna grabbed for my hand but I toppled.

Zidane's POV

Marcus and I were heading back to the inn when we heard the commotion. There were crowds of people shouting and running and huddling in mass groups about the front of a singular building.

"Wonder what that's about." Marcus said, slowing in his stride to take a few glimpses towards the crowd.

"Probably a sale." I shrugged and then looked over myself. "Hey there's Cinna." I pointed to a hysterical looking hammer master. He was shoving people out of the way and forcing himself through the thick herd. That wasn't very sly… he couldn't be stealing anything.

"What's he doing?" Marcus voiced my own thoughts and had now begun walking over. I followed and half the time went up on my tip-toes, attempting to see over the mass. The crowd quieted a little and we could hear Cinna the closer we came.

"Blank! Bro get up!" Cinna cried.

"Blank?!" I yelled and sprinted straight into the mob. Marcus trailed behind me as I shoved and punched my way through. I came to the clearing in the center just as Cinna stood with Blank's body in his arms. "What happened?" I asked sternly, looking around the crowd, wanting to stab something or someone. Wanting blame.

"He slipped." Cinna said, nodding upwards, indicating the roof. I turned around to the crowd and glared.

"Get out of here! All of you get the fuck out!" I screamed and they quickly removed themselves from my path. "Go Cinna." I instructed and he obeyed. Marcus ran behind him in a hurry and I followed after retrieving Blank's headband from the ground.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Blank for more than a few seconds as he was carried. His arm was twisted back wrong and the skin around his right eye was a bit torn and bloody around where the socket of the skull would be.

His mouth hung open and there were cuts in his full lower lip.

Marcus jumped forwards first to open the door for Cinna. Blank was toted inside and into our room. Marcus halted me at the door.

"Marcus, let me through!" I tried shoving him but he stood firm.

"No way. Cinna needs to work and you don't need to be any more upset than you are."

"It's my room! He's my… best friend…" I felt tears start to stream down my face.

"I know Zidane…" Marcus said softly and stepped back to shut the door abruptly. I scowled at it and threw a punch, chipping at the varnish and splintering the wood some.

_I should be in there at his side._ I collapsed against the door and slid down with my back until I hit the floor. There, I waited.

I waited all night and it must have been sometime into the morning when I fell asleep.

"Zi get up!" I jolted as Baku's voice boomed. I looked up at him just to see his giant hand grab at my collar and hoist me up into the air.

"Put me down!" I kicked and thrashed about furiously. It was no use. Baku shook, his scruffy head at me and threw me back against the other wall.

"What happened out there?" He asked me despite my throbbing head. I staggered to my feet and massaged my temples in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Blank had an accident." I said trying not to tear up in front of our leader. Baku kicked open my door and lumbered inside. I seized the opportunity to rush in after him. Cinna was dozing in a chair pulled up beside Blank's bunk while Marcus had passed out partially on the mattress, mostly on the floor.

Blank's chest rose and fell in his labored breathing. His headband was clutched in his left hand and his other forearm was resting in a sling across his stomach. A splint of wood was tethered to it.

"Marcus, Cinna!" Baku barked. The two immediately awoke and scrambled to their feet.

"Sir," Marcus said, "Blank had a bit of a fall…"

"What distracted him?" Baku asked. Marcus turned to Cinna and he shrugged.

"I dunno, we were just taking a break and he stood up too quickly." Baku didn't look convinced it was so simple.

"Zidane…" He turned to me, "Where were _you_?" He said accusingly.

"I was with Marcus. Just what are you trying to pin on me?" I glared harshly at Baku, "I would never hurt Blank."

Just then the sleeping patient stirred. He moaned and squinted his eyes shut tighter before opening them. I gave a watery smile and hurried to his side.

"Blank…" I breathed his name softly and he turned to me. His headband was dropped to the floor, the buckle clanked against the boards and he reached out to touch my face. He didn't say anything, maybe he couldn't. His bottom lip had swollen up slightly and the cuts had scabbed. The half-circle around his eye was puffy and stitched. _More stitches_. I frowned.

"Let's give him more rest." Marcus suggested and shooed out Cinna and somehow Baku. I began to stand but Blank grabbed my arm. I returned to crouching and looked back at Marcus who nodded to me and shut the door.

We didn't speak. In fact as soon as everyone left Blank closed his eyes again and his grip loosened. I watched over him for a while. I held his hand and I kissed it softly. I was so exhausted.

I found myself nodding off every now and again and I really wanted to climb in with Blank. I wouldn't dare try and hold him in his current condition… It's best to just climb up to my own bunk.

My head nestled into the pillow and I was instantly asleep.

Blank's POV

It was several hours later when I regained consciousness. The pain in my arm was unmatched and I winced at the instant white burning sensation. I gave a little grunt through clenched teeth and then jumped as Zidane's head popped down from his bunk to hover over mine.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and he flipped down agilely to tend to me. His smooth hands slipped into my sling and checked the splint, shifting it straighter and tightening the strips of fabric holding it in place. I would wince and he would apologize but continue.

"Thanks." I barely said as he finished and took a seat beside me. He stroked my hair and sighed. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Probably eating. It's breakfast time." He shrugged.

"Why aren't you eatin'?" I furrowed my brow.

"I didn't want to leave you in here alone. Besides I'm kind of worried to face Baku right now." He said quietly. I gave him a quizzical look and he continued, "He seems to be trying to blame me for whatever happened to you."

"How can he do that, you weren't even there?" I shook my head.

"I know…" He frowned and crouched so his chin rested just below my pillow. I reached with my left hand and he brought his up to hold it.

"I just received some shockin' news and I guess I couldn't focus enough to keep balance." I explained. Zidane ran his thumb over my knuckles and held my hand tighter.

"What news?"

"I think Baku wants me out." I said. Zidane sat up quickly and his grip fell from my hand.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Cinna told me he doesn't want me around you. In your room, as your partner, in your thief's guild." I relayed the situation.

"That's bullshit, if nothing else, you were in this group before me! You're closer to Baku, closer to anyone here! I can't handle this lifestyle without you." He started shouting and I pressed a finger to my own lips while shushing him.

"Calm down." I said, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"I can't lose you." He said.

"It's okay, Zi-"

"No it isn't!" He screamed and I could see how glossy his eyes were becoming. I knew I couldn't take it if he'd start to cry. _Oh Zidane… don't put me through this_.

"Look… if I do get kicked out, then you have to promise me you'll stay here with Baku, Marcus and Cinna." I said.

"No-"

"Zidane!" I yelled a bit too loudly and coughed. My ribs ached and it felt as if my lungs were constricted. I inhaled a raggedy breath and lay there for a moment.

"You alright?" Zidane asked worriedly, touching my forehead.

"Where's my…" I felt around where his hand was and up into my hair. Zidane acknowledged what I was searching for and hurried to the side table. He returned with my leather bandana and helped to buckle it about my head.

I felt weak and drained. I wanted more rest but I feared what could happen to me… what could happen to Zidane if I were to be unconscious for a few more hours. I had to spend every moment with him I could. I didn't know where I would be, could be next.

Baku was getting suspicious if nothing else. Zidane and I can't be together openly so long as we're in Tantalus. _I can't hold Zidane back like this. _I sighed. _It's inevitable_.

"Go get me some food, will ya Zi?" I gave him a timid smile. He didn't even hesitate to do as I asked, but I called him back quickly, "Wait… before you go," I nearly whispered.

Zidane came back to my side and I coaxed him closer with a curled finger. "Kiss me." I commanded.

"What about Baku? If he walks in-"

"We're fucked anyway and I'm not askin' you to have sex with me right now, it's just a kiss." I argued. Zidane looked from me to the door and back again.

"A quick kiss?" He said.

"The longer you wait now, the longer I want it." I forced a wry smirk. Zidane looked conflicted but leaned down nonetheless and pressed his lips to mine. I reached a hand to his neck and bent him down harder over my mouth.

Our mouths parted simultaneously and we continued the kiss. My tongue was first to slide past his lips and Zidane tried to pull back at that point. _Like hell you'll back out now. This is my last kiss._ I swiftly moved my hand from his neck to his lacy collar and held him taught to me.

My tongue returned to his and he whimpered. He stopped fighting though, and just kissed me as I wanted. _I'm going to miss him… I'm going to miss him so much._ I felt tears fall from my eyes and they trickled down my face and into our mouths. Zidane forced himself back and I turned away from him.

"Food please…" I said, staring hard at the wall. Zidane stood silently and left.

_I'm sorry._ I wiped my eyes with my good hand and carefully climbed out of bed.

Zidane's POV

I entered the kitchen to find everyone; Marcus, Cinna, The Nero Brothers, and Baku, seated without food.

"Blank's awake. He's hungry." I said, my tone apathetic and bland. Marcus stood up to assist me but Baku slammed on the table and he was reseated immediately.

"You'll have to steal him some food if he wants any." Baku said, "He's no longer apart of Tantalus." I glowered at the heartless fiend.

"You can't do that to him! What did he do? He just fell off a god damn roof!"

"You're both a distraction to each other. I know what's going on Zi." Baku growled.

"So you're just going to get rid of one of us? The one you used to love like a son?"

"This is a business boy. You're the better thief." Baku's words hurt more than just me but no one dared move at this point. I took the bowl of fruit that sat in the center of the table and then kicked it over. Baku stood up and shook a fist at me. "You can't take that I said! Blank's not in Tantalus."

"Then I guess I'm _stealing_." I spat and walked back to my room, ignoring the furious Baku. I opened the door and upon entry, dropped the fruit. Apples and cuts of mangos bounced and rolled about the floor.

"Blank?" I called. His bed was empty, he was gone. "Blank!" I shouted and ran from my room. I sprinted right back into the kitchen and whipped out my dagger. "Where is he?" I screamed at Baku.

"Who?" He shrugged.

"Blank! Where is Blank?!" I shouted and thrust my dagger up against his throat.

"Zidane calm down." Marcus tried to soothe, taking a step towards me. I pulled out my other dagger and pointed it at his nose.

"Back off." I hissed, then turned back to Baku, "You tell me what you did with him or I swear I'll-"

"I didn't do anything to him. Maybe he wised up and left on his own." Baku interrupted. I wanted to blame him… I wanted to hurt him so bad but I knew he was right. Blank didn't want to be a burden to me. He Ihad/I left all on his own.

I dropped my daggers and stared at the ground. IHe's gone./I

"Get him." Baku ordered. I didn't attempt to fend off my once-good friends as Marcus and Cinna seized my arms roughly. My daggers were kicked away and Baku dismissed me to my room.

I was "escorted" to the back and thrown on Blank's bunk.

"Sorry Bro…" Marcus said quietly as he was leaving.

"Whatever." I snarled. _They don't care about me. They didn't help Blank. Baku has them all wrapped up how he likes._ Marcus and Cinna left me there and locked the door. I laid back on the bunk, my face partly buried in the pillow, partly gazing out the window.

I inhaled deeply, initially a sigh turning into a reminiscence of Blank. I breathed in his scent and exhaled a shaky, build up of emotion.

IWhat to do what to do… I can't stay here. I have to leave. I have to be with him./II ran through options in my head. _He's out there right now all alone with injuries that he needs to be tended. I have to…_ I shook my head. _Where could he have gone? Even if he's still in Treno how am I ever going to find him?_

I stood up from the bunk and walked over to the darkened window where a bit of moon light shone through. Outside there was a dank alley way that led out into the main square. It's the only way he could have gotten out.

It's where I need to go. Tantalus will get along fine with out me, and it's not like I really care about them anymore. If Blank isn't good enough for them, then I don't want to be apart of anything they're doing.

I opened the window and let in the chilly and nearly putrid air. The small table below it supplied the leg up I needed to climb out. It would have been difficult and probably painful for Blank to perform these maneuvers with his splint and sling.

I tried not to think about it as I crawled out and plopped down on the cobblestones feet first. I wavered but balanced myself out with a swing of my tail.

I shut the window again and then took off down the musty street. The central square was bustling with people and I was pretty sure Blank would have been far from here by now even if I could see through the crowds.

He left the city. It would be his only option. If he stayed we'd find him sooner or later. The nearest city isn't for hundreds of miles! _Blank you idiot…_

Narrowing down his choices, Blank could not go to Lindblum without aid of an airship and to get to Alexandria he'd surely die along the way. Blank's smart, but stubborn and probably figured he could take the freezing temperatures of the Ice Cavern without food or nourishment in general.

To save him I'm going to have to trust what I believe and hope I can find him in the cavern before it's too late…

_Blank please…_


	4. Part IV

Thanks to those who have favorited/reviewed this story. J I really appreciate your interest. Just as a disclaimer, I doubt Baku would ever be this much of a dick ever. So, I'm not bashing him in anyway, it just makes for good fiction, ya know? Yea.

Anyway, I'm sorry this one is incredibly shorter than the other chapters. I'm attempting to make them more manageable for my time span during which I must write. I'm very busy. :/

Blank's POV

My legs were already exhausted by the time I'd reached the ominous entrance to the Ice Cavern. Dark and light blue sheets of ice stuck out like jagged razors and a mist of cold air billowed from its depths.

I only had vague concepts of why I was really doing this. I know it's for Zidane. I know I have to leave. Dying along the way wouldn't be terrible.

_What am I going to do when I reach Alexandria anyway? What am I going to do without him anyway…_

I slowly began my trek into the cavern.

The piercing winds immediately stung at my exposed flesh. I winced and huddled into my arms, mostly my working one. I staggered through the building snow and slick ice.

_I'm doing this for him. _I had to remind myself. _This is because he'd be better off._

I shivered irregularly, my teeth chattered and my short gasps of warm air were fading into vapor. I wasn't going to make it like this.

"Zidane." I whispered his name and the cold seeped in to burn my lungs. I coughed violently and tripped in the snow. My face hit the icy crystals. I lay there.

_I'm going to die._

I felt numb. The feeling in my limbs was dissipating the longer I remained immobilized. I couldn't bring myself to move though. So exhausted. So ready to just give up.

A fuzzy black outline began to enclose about my vision and I steadily gave in to shutting my eyes.

I lost consciousness.

***

I slowly came to, blinking my eyes barely from a squint back to closed again. The light was somewhat blinding. I raised my hand to my forehead, shielding my eyes. I realized my bandana was absent and I lurched forward.

Finally I was able to focus on my surroundings. It was an actual room. A window to my right was letting in sunbeams and sheets and blankets covered up to my chest. I was in an actual bed.

_What's going on?_

I heard footsteps and my gaze snapped to a door in the far corner of the room. It opened with a creak and I bolted from my bed, only to collapse again on the floorboards. My limbs were stiff and achy as if I'd been starched.

"You might not want to attempt that again for a while." A velvety voice cooed. I attempted to look up but the figure was already behind me, assisting my rigid body to its feet.

"W-whh…" I failed at speech, my lips cracked and dry.

"Shh. You shouldn't speak now. Stay here." The voice was a woman, slightly husky but more articulated. It was a demanding and powerful way of speaking, even when saying gentle things as she was.

I was lifted back onto the bed and finally viewed my company's face.

She was a bit short for what her face permitted her age to be. Not that she was elderly looking at all. Very young, maybe about my age. She had dark brown hair that flowed down about her shoulders. Several layers about her top half, yet revealing much… She wore a white cap and carried a very ominously large axe across her back.

I shrunk away from the gleaming weapon and she noticed my discomfort.

"My axe is stilled. I won't harm you." She laughed, playing it off as a joke. I felt a manic upset in her words though. I would not be quite so sure that axe would stay within its holster. "I'm Lani."

The young woman announced, smiling and feeling my forehead with a palm and thumb. I cringed at her icy touch. Nothing she did, no matter the kindness that seemed to be put into it, was conveyed as anything more than cruel.

"W-where… is… my bandana?" I rasped, my voice slowly returning. She removed her hand and frowned a bit, put off by my distance. Lani moved around the bed and hopped up on the edge about the other side. I watched her carefully and waited.

Her hand returned to my face and sifted its way through my hair.

"You're cute." She smirked. I immediately retracted to the best of my abilities. Her hand fell from my hair and she glared. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think _you're _doing?" I countered, returning the sinister stare. Lani sat up and slapped me hard across the face.

"I saved your life." She growled through her teeth at me. "Don't be so quick to deter my affections." She nodded back towards her axe, threatening.

"I didn't ask to be saved." I shook my head. I didn't really want to be… without Zidane my life isn't really worth living.

Lani paused at this, watching me closely. I wouldn't look at her eyes, I stared down at the bed sheets and sighed. She gave a chuckle.

"So, you're not being brave you're being a coward. Running away and wanting to die." She shook her head, "How sad." I shifted my gaze towards her and narrowed my eyes.

"What would you know about it? Just kill me if you feel I'm not worthy of your presence." I hissed, greeting her offer of death with metaphorical open arms. _Fucking do it._ She didn't. She waited a long time and then shook her head.

"You're not even worth my axe." She spat, then turned and left. Upon the slam of the door, I was alone. I stared around sadly. This is an awful homey prison.


	5. Part V

Zidane's POV

I followed snowy tracks that were no doubt fit Blank's descript but they soon turned into a new persona. Two heavier boots and yet another pair of foot prints evidentially different from Blank's also.

Horrible scenarios raced through my mind. He was attacked by bandits. He was ambushed by murderers. They all ended in death.

I quickened my already speedy pace and hurried after what could be the remains of my Blank.

A light pierced through the mist of the Ice Cavern and I stumbled out into the rocky cliff overlooking a prairie. There in the distance sat a humble little village. I believe its name was Dali.

The rocky slid to the bottom of the cliff wasn't too perilous, but the trek to the village was exhausting. Hoping to find Blank alive and well here was a lost hope but a hope nonetheless.

Black circles had formed themselves a nice ring about the corners of my vision. I was loosing consciousness. My efforts had pushed me to the brink of my body's limits and I was still pushing.

I could not give in. I could not rest until Blank was safe.

"Sir?" A voice struck my sensitive ears with a pang and I winced as I shakily bobbled my head in the direction of the speaker.

"Yes? Who's there?" I called.

"I'm an innkeeper… sir, you don't look well. Would you like to stay? I'd knock off the price for you, it seems you're in dire need of a good rest." He observed. Focus came to his face and it seemed friendly enough. _Perhaps I should rest. Blank could be nearby and I'd be better off with a good nap to start my search fresh and acute. _

"Please." I nodded. I felt his hand upon my back, gently guiding me across the cobble stones and through the door of his establishment.

"Just 12 gil." He kindly offered a palm. I dug through my pockets and pressed several coins into his hand. I was then shown my room and even tucked in. I must have really appeared a wreck.

My head throbbed anxiously against the pillow. I could feel my weighted heartbeat in my ears. I finally found sleep, dreaming of finding him…

Blank's POV

Lani returned the next morning. She brought a friend.

"This is stupid," came his immediate reaction. Flaming red hair and paler than white skin. He looked like he'd been drowned several times over and the color stuck. A permanent smug outlook, absolutely no laugh lines or any sign that this man had ever smiled in his life.

"Shut it, Red!" Lani barked, maneuvering around the bed to stand aside me opposite 'Red'. I stared at the both of them, back and forth. My body was still recovering from its migration ached too much for anymore movement.

"What's his name?" Red asked.

"I'm Blank." I responded for him, not wanting to be a third person --un-referred to in an endless conversation.

"Blank? What kind of stupid name is that?" Red commented, glancing over at his counterpart.

"Red. What kind of stupid name is that?" I hissed in retaliation. He threw up a fist but Lani knocked it back.

"His name isn't Red. It's Amarant." She corrected, leaning close to me as she tended to enjoy doing. I shrunk back and wrinkled my nose in distaste. Instead of becoming infuriated as before, she just giggled and hopped on the bed. Now she was unavoidable.

"I don't care." I growled, just trying to piss them off.

"You should." Amarant sneered. I furrowed my brow at him in an innocent challenge. Lani distracted the would-be fight once more by turning my face to her, a tight clenching on my thin jaw between her fierce fingers.

"Watch your attractive smart mouth. It'll get you cut." She warned, wagging a finger as if I were a dog.

"I've told you before-"

"You're a coward. We know." She rolled her eyes, mocking my distress and releasing my face. I fumed. _If I had feeling in my good arm I'd destroy her. _

"Calm down _Blanket_," Amarant smirked, probably the closest thing to a genuine smile he knew, "you're not going anywhere."

Suddenly a bell sounded and the pair perked up, startled a bit.

"Customer." Amarant said, pulling his thumb back towards the door. _Customer? Where am I? _I looked around quickly.

"Could you get that, Red?" Lani said to my face but directing the suggestion towards her cohort. She wouldn't abandon her captive.

He grumbled but obeyed, shuffling on his way out the door. Lani lazed, sprawling out aside me on the bed.

"So," She smiled a girlish smile, "You seem to be pretty depressed about something." Her random spur of psychiatry threw me off.

"Why would you even care?" I spat, rolling away from her.

"I don't really," She shrugged. I felt her arms around my torso and I shivered under her malevolent clutch. "I just like to know people's anxieties, their crushed spirits, their deepest loathings. I enjoy your screwed up insides; tell me." She sang.

"You're heartless." I tried to escape her grasp but I just wasn't strong enough yet. She pulled me closer and kissed the back of my neck just below my ear. "Get off!" I screamed.

"You've been hurt…" She kissed me again, exactly upon my nape, where the neck met the shoulders, "Your spirit broken by a single lost love… no?"

"Get away!" I shouted and wriggled madly, tearing my splint and burning the stiff muscles in my legs and arms and back. She just laughed and held tighter.

"I'll never let you go, not like someone else did." She gave a sinister promise.

"Zidane didn't let me go! I let him go! I let him go for his own sake!" I burst out with my inner broodings. Lani gave a chuckle and a quick peck on the ear, then her arms relieved themselves of me and she left.

I lay there panting… soon, crying. _I can't stay here with these people. With her… This is beyond torture._

_Zidane, I was wrong._

Zidane's POV

I slept in longer than I had hoped I would the next day. My biological needs surpassed my heart's at least in unconsciousness. I hurried from the inn's bunk to the village's plaza. Maybe I could get news of where Blank was from these people.

_He had to have passed through here._

I explored the shops and the homes and the farms. I checked the airship loading field and all of the places in between. I'd nearly given up. No one had seen or heard anything of a stitched up redhead with a broken arm.

I a few more stops near the edge of the village. A bar, medicine shop, and a small house. I pushed through the double doors into the bar and sought out the tender.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Have you seen a redheaded man with a broken arm. He's got stitches all over and a leather bandana…" I instantly asked, breath short and eyes tired.

"Redhead? I've seen a really redheaded man at the shop next door. Showed up a few days ago. Don't really recall any stitches or a sling but he's definitely got some shocking red hair." The man nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" I tried not to get too excited. This could not be Blank at all. It was however, the only lead I've had all day. I rushed from the bar and right next door to a seedy looking little shop of medicinal purposes. I stepped through the door and a bell sounded.

Upon entering I wouldn't have guessed it was open for business. Cobwebs and dust lined every item in sight. I coughed and waved a few particles from my face and slowly walked up to the desk.

"Hello?" I called back to no one in particular. Then a shuffling in the back room and I detected faint whimpering… "…Blank?" I shouted.

"Zidane?!" A cry replied. My heart nearly threw itself from my ribcage. I cleared the front desk with ease and, with a surge of newfound energy, slammed through the backdoor.

I found Blank… but also the owners of the two additional footprints. Blank was being gagged by a large pale man with bright red hair while being hauled off via his scalp by an angry woman.

They both froze in their attempts upon my admission.

"Get the hell off of him!" I yelled, drawing my daggers and focusing all the rage I felt on the blades.

"You don't want to pick this fight, I'm telling you." The pale man shook his head as he threatened. The woman laughed and drew a giant axe from its holster upon her back.

"My axe is pleased with your foolishness." She whistled, twirling the massive blade about in a showy manner.

_Unfortunately I'm really no match solo…_

_I need to grab Blank and run for it!_

I never wavered in my confident appearance but, fast as I could, I hurled a dagger precisely at the cuff of the woman's shirt. It caught and pinned her to the opposite wall. She pitted into a frenzy of rage at her sudden disarmament.

The man rushed at me but I dodged and ran for Blank on the floorboards. I pulled him up roughly and began sprinting for the window-- the quickest and easiest way out. A forward dive. A roll. Blank held together with me vaguely well. I had time to assist him back up and then we took off through the shattered remains and made for the airship field.

As expected the two captors were soon right on our heels. I tugged Blank's arm harder and guided him faster as we sprinted across the grass towards a loading airship. The cargo was just finishing and the turbines were beginning to spin.

I risked injuring Blank's arm further and quickened our pace once more. The wind from the propellers threw the locks of hair from my face and pushed skin to bone. I forced us up to the ladder just as the rickety bow lifted from the grass.

I shoved Blank up first and barely grasped the last rung. The pale man leaped and snagged my boot as I tried to ascend. I lost slight grip in my fingers and looked down. We were gaining altitude fast and this man was clinging so tight…

I shook my leg, wriggled my boot and barked at him to let go. He was persistent and managed to grab with two hands. I panicked and then used my other foot to gently nudge at the heel of my boot.

He made a mad scramble to reach my pant leg but I dislodged the shoe and it, along with the man, plummeted back to the plains.

Heart pounding and lungs burning in the chilling air, I climbed the ladder with difficulty. Blank had already somehow managed to hobble his way up and into the hull. I followed soon after and collapsed on the floorboards of the cargo hold.

I lay there, breathing heavily in and out just for a little while. Then I lifted my head from the wooden planks and peered over the inventory. It was a chocobo holding level. Stalls filled with hay and straw lined the path.

I spotted a fur-lined boot barely noticeable. It poked out from a nearby stall, sifted among the straw. I got up slowly and traipsed towards it.

I swung the gate open and there was no chocobo, but another passenger I knew very well. Blank lay, eyes closed, body huddled in the makeshift nest. I collapsed beside him and carefully leaned over to remove the gag.

He coughed a bit as saliva and blood from his reopened lip wounds spilled after the mouthpiece.

"You alright?" I asked, throwing the gag away and touching his face softly.

_I'd missed this feeling._ I smiled as the pain in my throat just before tears began to build.

"You… left Tantalus." Blank sputtered.

"That's all you can say?" I laughed a bit, stroking his face more and glancing over everything about him. I saw his disbelief. I saw his exhaustion and his heartache. I really saw it all in his eyes.

"Zidane I was wrong… I was wrong to leave you. I'm so sorry." Blank suddenly confessed. I shook my head at him, touching the thick strands of stitching about his neck tenderly.

"You were just doing what you thought was right…" I said, "But we don't have to be apart again."

He smiled.

"We're safe now." I told him, allowing myself to relax a bit with my own words. _We're safe._

"I love you." Blank said, reaching for my hand and grasping it. I started and then regained myself to wrap my arms around him as I took to the straw for slumber.

"I love you, too." I replied.

The airship rode smoothly, carrying its precious cargo all the way to the city of Alexandria.

--TBC


	6. Part VI

A/N: In all reality I should have placed this first paragraph at the end of the last chapter to make sense chronologically and the story would've flown better. But hopefully if none of you are too upset at the ridiculous amount of time it took to get this started again, you'll be able to forgive me one more vice. :)

Blank's POV

I awoke to what at first experience felt like an earthquake. Once I realized there was no earth beneath me to quake I concluded we'd landed a bit roughly on an airship dock. I sat up. Bits of straw clung in clumps to the ratty mess my hair had become.

Zidane slumped further behind me into the indention my body had made in the chocobo bedding. His mouth hung open and he snorted a bit before curling up into himself. I shook my head with a smile.

"Zidane." I spoke softly but nudged him harshly enough to wake him. He slothfully came to and blinked his eyes one after the other before focusing both on me.

"We've landed." I informed. He lifted his torso to sit up, clearly still in slight pain due to the stress his body must have suffered over these recent days. I tried not to allow worry to show on my face.

"Relax, I'm just a little stiff." Zidane waved away my expression. I must've not hidden well. "How's your arm?" He asked.

"I think I may have stunted my recovery rate…" I frowned, rotating the joint about my shoulder in a quick test of ability.

"How's that?" He asked again, reaching up to my hair and plucking stocks of straw from it.

"I had… well… let's just get out of here first. There'll be time for that later." I avoided talk of Lani and actually hoped the subject would be forgotten entirely. Zidane agreed and helped me to my feet.

We swung open the stall's door and hurried out the way we'd come. Zidane assisted me down the ladder and we disembarked just outside of Alexandria's surrounding town.

We stepped out onto the dock and I peered out over the waving grass. The wind blew it in sheets of flashing silver and green. The sun shone brightly. I turned to Zidane who was watching me carefully.

"So… what now?" He asked.

"We live our lives as we please." I smiled. Zidane took an excited inhale and breathed out slowly as he took my hand.

"We could get a house here?"

I nodded.

"We could-"

"Anythin' Zi." My smile widened.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Zidane's POV

I stepped into the quaint cottage hand in hand with Blank. A kitchen, a living room and loft in the corner served as the bedroom connected via ladder.

"Our very own."

"Courtesy of the fine denizens of Alexandria." Blank chuckled. I did also. He was, of course, referencing the funds we'd "borrowed" from the good people of this town to found our newly paid for home. He pulled me into a loose embrace. His arms hung low on the small of my back but I was still held to him.

"You're so gorgeous." He pressed his nose to mine in a brief nuzzle of affection as he voiced his compliment.

I blushed and couldn't find the words to reply. He grinned at my flushed cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. I loved his adornment. Everything I did, he appreciated it. He'd been the one who kept me safe while we were on the streets for three long months. He'd find us nice places to rest and good food to eat.

He'd fuel himself on my own proofs of affection. We haven't had sexual relations since back in Treno. There was no time, no place, no initiation. I felt like giving Blank the thanks he deserved.

I kissed him again, slowly. He grinned against my lips and we softly continued the lips pressing to lips and added tongue dancing with tongue.

"Blank…" I said quietly, almost a whisper, "I want… I want us to make love." I said sheepishly. Blank pulled back, an unreadable expression on his face. I frowned. Maybe I was too hasty… Blank had only just said he loved me. Maybe he only said it in the disorienting stress of the situation? I assumed too much.

"Zidane, I don't think it's quite time for that." He shook his head sadly. I took his hands, pulling him towards the couch.

"Why not? We finally have a home. We're free of Tantalus and I want this. Don't you want this?" I asked, then paused as we sat, "Don't you… want me?"

"Of course I do! Zidane you really have no idea how much I want you." Blank confessed. That put my worries to rest. "I just…" He hesitated. I pressed my fingers to his chest, guiding him down to the couch.

"I know you have problems resisting. The night we found out each others' feelings you couldn't hold back much." I smirked, trailing my fingers down his chest as I leaned over his body as sexily as I could manage. I wanted to be appealing to him.

"W-well this is different. This is your first time," He seized my wrists and sat back up, "I want it to be as special and unrushed as you deserve." He said. _My_ first time? Not _our_ first time… I had to have known Blank had been with other partners. I mean, he's older than I am… and we haven't been together all that long. I just didn't really want to accept it.

"Who else have you been with?" I asked absently.

"I… well…" He stammered and fumbled with his words. I felt a pit of jealousy and spite knot up in my stomach. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Blank nudged me.

"No! I wanna know." I folded my arms stubbornly.

"I'll tell you," he promised, "in the hammock." I looked him over, judging his honesty and then agreed. I climbed the ladder and crawled into the hammock. Blank nestled in beside me. He turned me to him and held me close, my face against his warm chest. His foot hung off the edge slightly and pushed against a dresser, rhythmically rocking us in a soothing silent lullaby.

"Okay now…" Blank sighed, "When you first came to Tantalus, I instantly fell in love with you. Period. No denying it." He began. My cheeks burned red but he couldn't see. "That isn't to say I didn't try and deny it. It confused and scared me. I'd never been so attracted to anyone and I couldn't or rather wouldn't dare attempt to be with you. To get my mind clear and get you out of my head, I tried avoiding you." He said.

"I remember. You weren't there a lot when I was first adopted." I recalled.

"Yeah, I traveled to a lot of- um- bars. I picked up a lot of partners, tryin' to stupidly run away from you usin' sex with strangers as a sort of amnesia tool." He sighed, "It didn't work of course. I couldn't make it through without accidentally sayin' your name or closin' my eyes and imaginin' you beneath me instead." Blank became a little more rigid with each assertion.

"At last I quit and returned to you and Baku. I was appointed your mentor and it'd been torture watchin' you grow up thinkin' I'd never have you." He said, "I'm sorry I did those things with all those bar harlots." He apologized.

"I forgive you," I choked a bit, really upset or really enthralled by his story, not even I was sure which.

"But I promise it's nothin' but you from here on out. When we make love it'll mean somethin'." He swore. I smiled.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair with a thumb. He continued to and he hummed a hushed melody as he rocked us.

"What song is that?" I asked with a yawn.

"I learned it from my mother. When you had nightmares I'd hum it to you like she used to do for me." Blank informed. I huddled closer and allowed the perfection to sink in.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't treat you like you're still a child." He stopped humming.

"No, no. It reminds me of those times back in Tantalus. Back when you did everything like this for me. You still do… I feel secure." I assured. He smiled and carried on. I was pulled deep into slumber by the gentle cradle Blank had invented himself to be.

THE NEXT MORNING

Blank's POV

I was face down in the diamond netting of the hammock, nose snorting snores where Zidane's body used to be. I jolted awake with a kick of my leg.

"Get back!" I screamed. Sweat poured from my skin and I shivered. My hand gripped my forehead as Zidane came rushing up the ladder.

"You alright?" He asked, hurrying to my side.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I wheezed. Zidane stroked my hair.

"Maybe I should have been the one singing you the lullaby?" He joked. I forced a smile and nodded. I'd been having nightmares for months, just recently it became apparent that my fantasized terrors were becoming worse. Zidane had never been disturbed by any shouts before now.

"I think I'll get some water…" I panted. Zidane nodded and followed me closely like a worried mother.

"What'd you dream about?" He inquired.

"I-uh-don't remember." I lied, stepping out through the back door to the showers along the alley. _Their faces were pretty vivid, even now I can still recall…_

"You sure? Talking about it might help." He offered. I shook my head in assurance.

"I'm fine." I pulled the rope and let the water run for a bit and then took some sips through cupped hands. "Thanks for your concern though." I completely altered the mood, pulling Zidane to me.

"Ew, you're all sweaty!" He giggled, pushing in resistance. I held him close to me the more he struggled.

"Like you care." I kissed him.

"I didn't make you sweat, therefore, I don't like it." He smirked.

"Then I'll wash off. Right now!" I sidestepped with a screaming Zidane into the shower stream fully clothed-- or as clothed as I ever am.

I kissed him again, water blinding me and dripping from every expression on my face. The liquid seeped into our mouths when we parted lips and I could taste it as we moved inwards again with tongue. My hair flopped into my face. Zidane pushed it back and kissed me harder. I gripped a hand to his thigh and held it taught, pressing our lower halves as close as our soaked garments would permit.

"Blank…" He managed my name. His tail culred up my arm as it supported his thigh. Eventually the water shut off and we broke away, breath ragged and hot.

"Boooooy howdy! That was some make-out session!" We both started and snapped our gazes towards some crates in the alley. There was Ruby! Running towards us and fanning herself.

"R-Ruby!" Zidane stammered and instinctively leaped off of me.

"I guess you two are all in, huh?" She sighed, "It's a shame, I really had thing for you Blank." She pouted.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked.

"I'm startin' a play business right here in Alexandria. You boys interested?" She asked.

"In what-"

"Where's Tantalus?" I interrupted.

"Not here, promise." She held up her right hand like it meant something sacred. I still don't like this.

"What plays are you doing, Ruby?" Zidane asked excitedly.

"Well aren't you darlin'! I'm doin' a series of my favorites, mostly Lord Alvon." She said, "You two should swing by." She invited.

"Nah, we've got stuff to-"

"Sure!" Zidane chimed in.

"Um… Zi-"

"Great!" Enthused, Ruby clapped her hands. "I'll have a show goin' every night at eight." She said.

"We'll be there." Zidane grinned. I seethed on the sidelines, clearly not getting any input. Ruby finally elft, saying something incredibly southern and seemingly out of context as she exited.

"Zidane!" I growled as soon as she was out of earshot.

"She's still our friend. It's Ruby, man. C'mon…" He pleaded.

"Ruby is close with us- I mean Tantalus. Why would she conveniently find us here and invite us to a play?"

"Because she's our friend." Zidane said, "Friends invite friends to their plays." He remained un-phased by my argument and stormed back inside, soaking wet still.

"…Are you made at me?" I asked as he instantly headed up the ladder. His boots squeaked as they rubbed the sleek wood on his way up. I feared he might slip.

"No, I'm disappointed that you have such distrust for Ruby."

"Can you blame me?" I tried not to shout. There was a pause.

"No, I suppose not." He sighed. I deemed the climb after him would be safe now and free of aggressive kicking. Zidane sat upon the dresser, arms folded, a puddle forming around him as he was consistently sedated.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Ruby tonight, too." I said. Zidane smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Still…" I started and Zidane raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Friend or not, she interrupted a very enjoyable kiss." I whined. Zidane chuckled and pulled me over to him. I could hear the sloshing of water in my boots as they slid across the floorboards. Water dripped from my hair and tickled his nose.

"Where were we?"

End of Part VI

TBC


	7. Part VII

It's much easier to be motivated with reviews 3. Thankfully the end of school is approaching and I'm starting to care less about homework and find work of my own to do… namely fan fiction. :D So hopefully I'll be more frequent in my posts and I'll get rolling on that SquallxVincent. (For some reason I enjoy the fandoms that rarely see the light of day. I dunno why. They're VERY enjoyable to read and especially to write.) Anyway… onwards.

Zidane's POV

"C'mon!" I called back to Blank who was sauntering along behind me in a drowsy fashion. He wasn't tired at all, I knew he wasn't. He was being stubborn.

Of course he _said _he would go and apologize to Ruby and enjoy the play, but he didn't mean it. He only said to please me. I'm not complaining though. If Blank would go against his will and feelings just to make me happy… well that's nothing to sneer at.

"I'm comin'…" He shuffled slower. I giggled and stopped my pace to wait for him. He slowed further.

"Now you're not even trying!" I laughed and rushed to his side. He pretended to go limp as I seized his arm and I nearly toppled attempting to hold him up. I shoved him off and he fell to the ground with a thud.

He sat up to look at me in shock.

"That wasn't nice!" He exclaimed. I shrugged, giving my best apathetic lopsided-smirk. He got up quickly and frightened me into a sprint. We played in this manner all the way to Ruby's club down a cellar staircase in an alley.

Blank snatched up my hand as we walked in and held it tight. I could still see he was untrusting and a bit anxious. I trusted Ruby though and hoped he wouldn't do anything rash to "protect us".

"Hey y'all!!" Ruby waved us over from beside the stage. I gripped Blank's hand tight and pulled him along with me as I rushed towards her.

"Hiya Ruby," I smiled at her. She looked kind of uneasy for a moment, glancing at our hands, but then she recovered to her normal sweet southern self. I wasn't sure what the glance was about but I ignored it and nudged Blank with an elbow.

He coughed to the side and hesitated.

"Um," He began, "I'm sorry about earlier today. I was rude." It sounded as sincere as he could manage.

"S'alright hun!" She shoved Blank in the shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Aren't you two darlin'!" She chuckled. Then she peered around and jumped as she spotted something, "Well thanks for comin', there's two seats reserved right up front." She gestured to the small circular table beside her near the stage.

"Thanks," I said while taking a seat and finally releasing Blank's hand. We only separated for a moment though before he took my hand back in his as I attempted to rest it upon the table. I blushed and looked up to Ruby.

"The play will start in a minute. Can I get you boys somethin' to drink?" She put a hand to her hip and cocked her pelvis to the side in a relaxed stance. Blank shook his head at her and I asked for water. "Jus' water?"

"Yeah, I don't think I want anything strong for a while." I admitted. I actually hadn't gotten drunk since that night I decided it was a good idea to kiss Blank while inundated in liquor.

"Alrighty hun; comin' up!" She swaggered away and on up to the bar. As soon as she left Blank allowed his head to hit the table and sighed. I gave him an odd look but he couldn't see it and I didn't annunciate anything.

I gripped his hand in return to his hold which he'd kept up for a while now and he looked up with just his eyes barely visible between the wooden surface of the table and his leather bandana.

"You alright?" I asked finally. He let his head roll to the side and rest on his outstretched arm. He nodded from there and I let a giggle escape. "You're acting funny."

"I really don't wanna be here." He groaned and pretended to wince as if the mere mention of the fact hurt him.

"Go home then." I shrugged.

"Huh?"

"You already apologized to Ruby. If you really don't want to see her play that badly then just go." I didn't say it harshly, I merely stated it.

"I don't want to leave you here." Blank shook his head as he sat up straight. I glanced around. There were a few other parties gathered at their tables. I didn't recognize them and they didn't look to be meddlesome or any members of Tantalus I could identify.

"I'll be fine." I lazed back into my seat and stretched. Blank grimaced as he looked around and sighed heavily again before flopping his upper body back out on the table.

"I'll stay." He grumbled.

"You're too worried about me." I smiled to the side. He rolled his eyes and couldn't hide his smile either.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with it." He sat up as Ruby came back around with a tray of drinks.

"I got you some water too, Blank. Justin' case." She said as she set down the drinks one at a time in front of us. Blank didn't say anything about it. Probably on my behalf. I thanked Ruby. "It's nothin' hun!" She ruffled my hair.

I pouted at the childish play but wouldn't allow Blank any leverage.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the stage brightened solitarily.

"Oh, oh! It's startin'!" Ruby fled our table and ran back to the bar. I turned in my seat and my tail twitched as the curtain opened. Blank tried to look as interested as he could with his head resting on the side of his wrist.

A familiar man walked out on stage. I think his name was Lowell. He flipped his hair in an arrogant flaunt of his status. He began to narrate and I was suddenly aware of all the women in the room fawning over him.

I stared at the man and wondered if I should see something attractive about him. Yet I didn't. I looked over to Blank who was rolling his eyes. I smiled. Maybe my preferences aren't secluded to the sexes but to an individual…

The play went on and progressively got better as the narration appeared less. A knight in shining armor rescuing the fair distressing damsel. Cliché, but well performed.

Or so _I_ thought.

Blank must have found it boring as all get out. When the actors took their bow and the curtain fell I turned to see him snoring on the table. I quickly woke him with blush on my cheeks as I glanced around to see if anyone noticed my inattentive boyfriend.

"Wh-what?" He snapped upwards and looked around, lost.

"It's over, Blank." I said, "Let's tell Ruby how great it was and leave." I helped his dazed body to its feet. He stretched and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zi." He shook his head, "I didn't mean to abandon you for that hour or so."

"It's alright. Thanks for coming anyway." I smiled.

Ruby found us as we were leaving. She gave Blank and I each a hug and a kiss farewell. She looked upset.

"Are you alright?" Blank asked.

"I s'pose." She gave an awkwardly fake smile, "Good luck to you boys." She patted my shoulder.

"Okay… you too?" I replied, unsure of what she meant. Blank took my arm and pulled me out of there with an untrusting glare at Ruby. I allowed it for a while but then my arm started to hurt as he seemed hurried.

"Blank!" I shouted and wrenched my arm from his grasp. He stopped his pace and told me he was sorry.

"I'm worried." He admitted.

"About what?" I furrowed my brow.

"Ruby's actions. She was a bit off. Ruby's never fake so it's easy to tell when she is." Blank said and took my hand, starting to pull me through the streets.

"But nothing happened to us at the play." I protested, "I dunno what's gotten into Ruby but it doesn't have anything to do with Tantalus."

Blank continued dragging me through alleys and roads until we reached our little home squished between two other abodes in the corner of the city. I was curious at his haste but allowed him to hurry on if he wished.

We stopped at the door and Blank released my hand.

I gasped.

The right window was completely shattered.

"Stay here." He said.

"N-no! What if someone's still-"

"That's why you stay here!" He whispered harshly. I could see immediately he wouldn't allow me to go with him.

I backed away and nodded.

Blank slowly opened the door and crept inside. He disappeared into the darkness of the house and I waited outside patiently. I stared as far as I could into the little home but couldn't see anything. I looked where the light of the moon shown on the floorboards and saw a few feathers and scratches in the wood.

"Blank?" I called. I saw a candle light on the floor and I rushed inside. Blank continued to light the candles we used around the house and steadily the destruction was revealed.

The pillows were ripped to shreds and feathers were everywhere. The table was smashed into pieces and the legs were scattered out back having been tossed through the windows. The ladder was crushed, the hammock was torched, the floors were ripped through and dug up.

I stood in disbelief.

"They… they wouldn't! It… It had to have been robbers! Or… or…" I shook my head and tried not to cry. "They wouldn't! Ruby! She…"

"Zi…" Blank walked over to me and shook his head, "It's alright."

"Of course it is…" I hung my head and gritted my teeth as the tears forced their way through. "We're just fine…" Blank's arms wrapped around me. My shoulders shook and I clung to him as I kept crying. "I'm so stupid… You were right…"

"There's nothin' wrong with assumin' the best in people. They wronged you. Don't beat yourself up for trustin' them." He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. I tried to sigh but a hiccup escaped instead. Blank kissed my forehead.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Escape," Blank said, "He can't follow us forever."


	8. Part VIII

A filler of sorts. The next chapter will be much more eventful. And surprise, surprise… It's already written. Just in need of some typing.

* * *

Blank's POV

Zidane's quivering upset flushed into rage. His nails dug into his palms and his eyes narrowed until only a glimmer of those cat-like sapphires glowed through the blackness.

"I trusted her…" His clenched teeth stifled his words and darkened them. I was frightened. Zidane's mood had never crossed beyond frustration. His happy-go-lucky smile was one thing I could always count on.

Even through these recent events he'd managed to keep a cooler head than I could.

Now his aura was brimming with hatred.

"Zi, there's no point in it now," I reasoned, attempting to calm him down. _The world around us is being cruel enough, I don't need him to turn down that path._

"She backstabbed me. They _all_ did!" His accusations altered again into sadness. I didn't know what to do, so I repeated my statement as before.

"We'll escape."

"Where?" He cried. I'd wondered myself exactly where we could go to avoid Baku. Tantalus could be anywhere. Even I don't know all of the members.

_How many people has Baku involved in this? What is this worth to him?_

"Maybe it'd be best if we didn't even know." I finally answered. Zidane gave me a curious look. "We'll hop the first airship outta here tomorrow and see where we end up."

I thought Zidane might hesitate upon so graciously accepting my reckless plan but he smiled. He trusted me. Out of all of those he'd come to trust I was the only one left, I suppose.

In an upsetting sort of way that brought me joy.

"Where will we stay tonight though?" He asked. I glanced aroundthe dismantled home with heartbroken stares.

_We were supposed to be happy here… This was meant to be our safe haven to live in together. But even if we live on an airship for the rest of our lives we'll be happy together… I know it. _

We just have to prove it to Baku.

"Here, I guess. It's still better than the streets." I admitted. Zidane nodded and got up to rummage through the assorted destruction. I snagged a tattered curtain from its remaining rings along the window. Zidane tipped the mauled couch's back side the rest of the way from the base and fixed a makeshift mattress on the floor.

I sat on its edge as Zidane took his place beside me. We pulled the curtain over our exhausted bodies and huddled close.

Zidane's tired eyes watched downwards for a while. I wrapped my arms about him and kissed his hair.

"They can't stop us. They think they can, but then again they dunno what love is." I smiled as I pried a grin out of Zidane. _I need at least one of us to believe what I'm saying._

***

The sun's light, which didn't touch our slumbering faces when perched upon the loft, now burned brightly through the open door and into our delicate eyelids. I stirred awake with a groan of disappointment.

Zidane pulled the curtain over his face and rolled away from nature's alarm clock.

I nudged him. He whined and did not move. I pushed him off of the cushion and he rolled out from under the curtain.

"C'mon," I smiled, "We have to catch an airship."

Despite his sluggish rising, Zidane became more cheerful.

"Right!" He leaped up and seized my wrist excitedly. "Where do you think we'll go?"

I touched his hand softly and gently shrugged in reply. His tail curled upward towards his back as he went up on his toes, bright eyes gleaming at mine. I couldn't help but think he enjoyed the unknown.

A reckless wish for adventure constantly hung over the boy's mind. I suppose with his upbringing in a thief's guild it's natural for him to desire the exhilaration daily life used to hand him.

_Would he be disappointed to leave all that for a dull, quiet eternity with only me?_

"Blank?" His tender raise of eyebrows and grip of my hand brought me back to the present.

"Oh sorry… Let's get goin'." I nodded. Zidane shook my wrist as he gave a jolt in the direction of the door. I chuckled and allowed myself to be pulled towards the streets. However, as soon as we reached the open air, Zidane halted. I rammed into his shoulders and apologized.

"We shouldn't board an airship directly," he surmised, turning to me as he came to the realization.

"Why not?" I understood the thought as soon as I questioned it. We suspected Ruby and the other of spying on us and destroying our home. It only makes sense that they'd stick around on Baku's orders and see what Zidane and I would do afterwards.

"Right…" I sighed, "Let's take the back alleys." Zidane agreed.

We ran along the narrow walls together, keeping our eyes roaming across rooftops, windows, and the lengthening passage behind us.

There was no sign of Tantalus but that didn't mean we weren't being watched. Though we did make it to the edge of town without a sighting, neither of us were truly convinced… but what could we do?

I stared out over the grass as it danced a glossy shine back and forth in rippling waves across the field. Not too far out was the airship dock. There were two ships loading cargo; four guards per ship; two at the head and two at the rear.

"Ship number one, ship number two." Zidane said quietly. It took me a moment to realize it was a question. Choose one.

_Just how am I supposed to make the decision alone? This is hopefully the rest of our lives… wherever this ship leads us is where we'll be together forever. _

"One, two? One, two?" Zidane pressured.

"You pick." I nudged him. The engine started on the ship closest to us and the guards stood back a bit to see it off.

"Number one! Run!" Zidane suddenly bolted from the mouth of the alley and out into the field, sprinting desperately for the first ship. I regained myself and hurried after him. The guards spotted us easily on the flat plain and gathered their weapons.

Zidane looked back to me as he kept running. I drew my blade slightly from its hilt and he turned back with the reassurance and placed a hand at the ready on his own daggers.

The Alexandrian guards charged with their swords but Zidane and I out maneuvered them easily enough there wasn't a need for any weaponry.

With a giggle and a wave, Zidane bounded up the loading ramp as the airship lifted off he ground. I hustled to climb the incline as it rapidly steepened. I kicked off of the board and barely caught the edge of the hull as the ship took to flight.

Zidane assisted me to my feet.

"We did it." He rejoiced. I nodded, panting.

"I hope this new place has much less excitement… I'm 'bout done with sprintin' after you." I joked, falling back on my bum and just breathing. Zidane threw himself over me and nuzzled into my neck.

"You'll miss it." Zidane teased.

"Doubt it. I rather like not chasin' you," I smirked, "When you're right here in my arms already, there's more time for other stuff." Zidane's cheeks darkened to a rosy color.

"Liiiike…" His lips curled in a sheepish expression. I pretended to think for a moment. I muttered a "hmm" and stroked my chin pensively. When Zidane became impatient enough to shove me I finally gripped him in my embrace and forced a quick kiss to his mouth.

"When we're finally safe…" I spoke in a hushed tone, smothered by his closeness, "We can truly be together as we've been longin' to." I hinted. Zidane's blush deepened but he held me closer and moved into my lap.

"To think we've only been intimate once in these many months." He seemed shocked at the sudden awareness. The situation never called for it again… Our lives have been so hectic up until this point. We haven't had a chance to be a couple.

"We'll make up for lost time." I promised, touching his jaw just so slightly with my hand. I traced the bone line there and moved to his lower lip. The plump, red flesh still glistened from my lips' touch a moment ago. I thumbed the rim where his pale met the deep pink.

_Why did he chose me… I'll be wondering forever on that one._

***

Zidane's POV

Blank shook me awake as the airship was approaching its destination. I groaned and shoved his prodding hands away. He chuckled and opened the side hatch. The wind and noise was enough to startle me into complete alertness.

"It's Lindblum." He shouted over the roar of the passing air. With a wave of his hand he welcomed me to take a peek.

I stood and sauntered over to his side to peer out over the city.

It was amazing… I'd seen the city once before when I was very little. The images in the back of my mind were thrust into the present, once blurred but now completely clear again. Herds of airships soaring in and out of the hundreds of docks. People, like ants from this altitude, bustling about from pub to shop and back home again.

The glorious chime from the clock tower sounded as our ship pulled into a dock by the castle.

"It's beautiful…" The lights had left me dazed and I snapped back to reality only in the darkness of the indoor dock. Blank snatched me by the arm and pulled me close as the ship began to lower and guards began to station themselves in the landing area.

"We have to be ready to jump." He reminded me.

"R-right." I nodded.

"You alright?" He gave my shoulders a comforting rub.

"Yeah. Sorry to worry you. I'm actually just overwhelmed with… happiness." I gave an airy laugh. Blank smiled warmly and then turned his attention back to the landing platform.

He crouched slightly. I did the same. As the ground approached, he gave my arm a nudge before leaping directly into the guards. I jumped immediately after the gesture and we did what we always do… we ran…

Right over some guard's faces and into the Lindblum night. I had a brief flashback as we dodged into alleys and weaved our way through crowds together.

I recalled all of the times we'd been together fleeing the wrath of security. If this plan works out then we'll never have to steal again… we'll actually be the members of society we once looked down upon from our pilfering pedestals.

No more running. No more thieving. No more of that life. From now on it's just Blank and what we need to be a normal couple here in Lindblum.

I had a second of wondering…

_Will I miss it?_

One glimpse of Blank smiling and guiding me onwards told me no. I won't miss a thing about Tantalus. Blank's the only future I want and if that means giving up my livelihood then so be it. After all… he's doing the same for me.

At last Blank needed to take a rest and we paused in a square. Carts and various shops were still open, despite the hour. Then again people were still wandering about too. Big cities never sleep I suppose.

Blank took a seat on the curb. I joined him.

"So… what now?" I asked. I hadn't been aware of it until just now, but I was blindly following Blank all this time. I had no sense of a plan at all. I trusted and believed in everything Blank came up with. "Where will we stay?"

"Well," Blank ran his fingers through his crimson locks briefly, "I have a decent amount of gil still with me. And there's always a place for rent in the city. We could find someone willin' to spare a room for now until we get… jobs and… earn… our own livin'."

I chuckled as Blank's expression was nearly painful at the mention of "jobs" and "earn".

"Sounds good." I nodded.

"Really?" He gave me a knowing glace. He must've already considered my feelings on not being able to continue our life of crime.

"Yeah. I'd happily work all day to come home to you." I said. Blank was a little shocked to hear that I wouldn't mind it. Or maybe the reaction was more towards the cause of my commitment… meaning him.

"Don't be so surprised," I knocked a knee to his casually.

"It's hard to believe, that's all." He admitted, staring down at the cobble stones.

"You mean the world to me… so how is it difficult to believe I'd give up anything to be with you?" I smiled.

"I guess when you put it that way…" He returned the smile.

"C'mon," I stood, "Let's find a home."

TBC


	9. Part IX

There were several places to rent out a room throughout the city. Just as Blank suspected, an abundance of homes was just sitting here for us. He told me I could choose which one I preferred. I didn't want to cause Blank any grief so I decided on the cheapest one.

He figured I would be so selfless and wanted assurance that I wasn't sacrificing anything for his happiness.

Oh Blank… He's adorable when he rolls his eyes at me.

The room we settled on was on the second floor of a tall apartment building. The owner was an awkward looking man named Gon. His long, straight nose and higher-than-waist shorts gave him a comical appearance that was nearly unbelievable. Though his geeky appearance gave perfect way for his favorite pastime.

At every turn in the place a stack of cards was displayed.

Tetra Master game boards, books, collectables, and tournament affiliates filled the spaces lacking the little paper monsters. Blank had given uneasy glances but I figured the man wasn't a threat, just creepy, so what's the harm?

Thankfully the room for rent was mostly Tetra-free. A few posters hung from the walls but the bed and dressers were vacant.

"This is your room," He spoke meekly, "You may use the rest of the house as you please but don't touch my cards… I'd like it if you'd buy your own food, too." He had no authority to his tone. I had a feeling if we disregarded the food part and just mooched off of him he wouldn't have a thing to say to us about it.

Though he seemed so fragile I felt sorry for him.

"We won't bother your stuff." Blank assured with a sarcastic wave of his hand.

"And we'll gather our own food." I added to the promise. Blank may have not intended to fulfill that part of the agreement but I felt the honesty needed to start here.

Gon left us alone in the room with a shy smile. I chuckled as soon as the door was shut and Blank doubled over in… lack of interest.

"Are you sure you're okay with this place?" He asked. The tone of his voice made it seem as if he didn't want me to be happy with it.

"Oh c'mon! It's not that bad. It's fine for now. Gon seems like the stay-out-of-the-way type and so long as we don't touch his merchandise we'll get along fine. Besides, we have this whole room to ourselves." I reminded him. Blank didn't cheer up much. He traipsed sluggishly over to the bed and threw himself onto the mattress.

"I suppose we'll have to start earnin' gil as soon as possible seein' as we have no food." Blank sighed.

"We'll be fine until then," I nodded. My stomach, irritating thing, decided to announce its input on the whole food subject without my forethought. It growled loudly in protest of the delaying of any sustenance. I quickly smothered my clothes to its surface and hushed it with a violent "shh!"

Blank sat up and checked his pockets.

"Blank no, really-"

"I'll just get some bread-"

"Don't waste whatever we have left on-"

"Waste?" He shook his head at me, "Zidane, since when has food dropped from your priority list? Money is not that much of a concern. We'll be fine." He stood as he made his argument. I didn't have a comeback. Maybe Blank should worry about the finances since I was about to dismiss food in place of Blank's few remaining gil… which would have gone to what anyways?

Food probably.

_Maybe the idea of limited gil frightened me a bit. We're not invincible anymore._

"Y-you're right. Sorry." I grinned at him. He ruffled my hair and nudged me towards the bed as he began to leave.

"I'll be back soon," He waved and shut the door behind him, "You should get some rest while I'm gone." He suggested through the hinges.

_I should… Yeah, everything's okay now. I need to keep up my faith in Blank._

I curled up on the mattress and let my eyes close peacefully. I didn't exactly want to go to sleep knowing Blank wouldn't be too long. But the feeling of an actual bed that was so comfortably supporting my body diminished my will to keep awake.

Blank's POV

"Gysahl pickles? Get your pickles here!"

"Fresh Zanghol meat!"

"Toasted wheat, delicious rye, breads for your delight!" I turned at this lone shout in the market place of screaming purveyors. A rickety wooden stand was built in front of an alley, in the back of which sat an old stove and large oven. A young man bustled about the place with steaming loaves of wondrous smelling bread while an older woman stood at the counter.

I hurried to them, already digging for my coins. The woman spotted me quickly and waved me on with offers of their many options.

I nodded occasionally but blocked out her voice as if my mind were a filter. My eyes scanned the breads and the prices as well. She rambled on and on. I thought of just stealing some but Zidane seemed really stalwart on abandoning that way of life. I sighed at the dismissal of the thought.

"That Baku is really stingy with the pay." My filter collapsed.

"Pardon?" I raised my eyebrows at the woman.

"I said the wheat's only 10 gil. Maybe 5 for you." She winked. I ignored her again and looked around.

"He's the leader of a band of thieves… They take money quickly but are none too eager to pass it out."

I was frantically searching for this conversation now. _Those voices… it couldn't be… _I spotted them by the meat cart. Amarant and Lani… Lani, that devil woman. I snapped my focus straight again but kept my peripheral intense. _What are they doing here? They mentioned Baku… _

"If the pay's so bad, why are we doing this job?" Amarant grumbled. Lani pushed her hips to the side and leaned over the cart, looking at the product.

"The pay isn't bad. It's excellent. But it doesn't come in full until we bring that brat back to him or kill Patches, either one." She sat up again and flitted her fingers carelessly, beckoning to her cohort as they took their leave. "Too bad it can't be the other way around. I think I'll sort of regret slitting such a beautiful throat." She hummed the torturous tune so easily it was sickening.

_Baku hired them from the start! Maybe we had it all wrong… It may have been Amarant and Lani that destroyed our happy home… not Tantalus. To think Baku would go this far for Zidane to return. He wants… me dead._

I was wary of their position of walking and made sure they hadn't spotted me. I finally recognized the flustered woman in front of me and paid her for a whole loaf of wheat. It was bagged and I thanked her though she evaded my words as I had been so aggressively avoiding hers.

I turned just in time to see the pair as they headed to the right and disappeared behind a wall of buildings. Part of me knew it wouldn't be wise to leave them unattended to in the same city, but I needed to make sure Zidane was safe. We would probably have to abandon Lindblum just like Treno and Alexandria…

_How long can we keep this up? I know what I told Zidane. I know how I feel about all of this but how much can he withstand? Maybe one day we'll wake up in another town and he'll finally think I'm not worth it anymore. He'll return to Baku and leave me to Lani. _

_No, that's ridiculous… How can I think so poorly of Zidane's love? I'm terrible._

_Still, the truth is that no matter what we do we may have to accept that we'll never cease to be hunted. Lani and Amarant will keep on searching. They seem good at it too. Perhaps they already know where we are in Lindblum? _

_In any case, this isn't good. I need to reach Zidane before they do._

I began my sprint back home, panting breaths a little more sporadic than the norm from my anxiety.

Though I returned to find Zidane slumbering perfectly upon the bed. His knees were nearly touching his elbows which bent to keep his hands warm beneath the pillow. His tail coiled about his own torso and he hadn't even taken his shoes off. Despite the stress of the situation, I smiled at his innocence before gently shaking his shoulders.

"Mmm… Blank?" He stretched out at my touch. I sat on the edge of the bed as he sat up and dug a knuckle in the corners of each eye.

"Hey…" I spoke quietly. I hadn't realized until this moment, but I was reluctant to tell him the bad news. I'd rather him be oblivious and joyful… but I knew that couldn't happen.

"You brought bread!" He bounced a couple times in excitement. I nodded and held out the bag to him.

"But uh… when I was in the marketplace…" I scratched the back of my head as a nervous habit before continuing, "I spotted Lani and Amarant."

"Who's that?" Zidane seemed unaffected. I'd forgotten he never heard their names before, so why should he crumble in fear and disappointment at the mention of the unknown? He pulled out the bread and broke it in half, offering me the larger portion he unintentionally divided.

"Zidane… they're the one's who kidnapped me in Dali." I explained. His hand lowered and his eyes seemed so broken I couldn't help but to take his hand at least. "It's okay though, I spotted them before they spotted me. We can still escape-"

"Escape…again." He was so distant. He hung his head and I saw him shiver slightly as he choked back some tears.

"Zidane…"

"I know you implied that we might have to keep running… but I never thought we'd really have to. I wanted this to be it!" Zidane's upset was greater than I imagined it would be. I had no means to comfort him either…

"I know and I'm sorry," I shook my head sadly. Zidane looked at me curiously with a glossy sea green stare as I continued, "I'd understand if you decided to leave. If this is too much for you then Baku is willin' to take you back. Just… not me." I said. Zidane became furious and threw my hand from his.

"I'm not going to leave you! You think I'm worried about my own life? Well I'm not! It's this life we're trying to have together that I'm so broken up about!" He shouted angrily. I felt guilty for still voicing my offer even though I knew what his answer would be… _I just wanted to hear him say it._

"You really thought… I'd just quit?" He half-whispered after he had calmed.

"No, I didn't. Not at all, actually." I gave a lopsided smile.

"Then why ask such a thing?" Zidane blinked a tear from his eye during the question. It rolled down his cheek and curved with the bend of a dimple before catching his chin. I softly brushed it away, absorbing it into my gloved thumb.

"I don't think I'm worth it. But I'm both extremely happy and extremely upset to hear that you won't save yourself just to be with me." I said. Zidane threw himself at me. His arms encircled my body and his face buried into my chest. Softly, I held him. My fingers caressed his back, soothing his troubles if only for as long as he was clinging to me.

"When do we leave?" Zidane's voice was nearly inaudible pressed so close to my skin. I could feel his lips as they moved to form words.

"Sooner the better." I replied. The boy pushed back from my hold and seized the pieces of bread. He re-bagged them and rolled the paper opening to a closed, makeshift handle. I stood and he followed me downstairs to the door.

I opened it only a sliver and with one eye I scanned the darkness. It was more quiet now and the lanterns about the carts were in motion as they were heading in for the night. The moon was no where to be seen in this pitch black sky. This was good for cover but Lani and Amarant could already be out there waiting in the shadows. I opened the door fully and motioned for Zidane to follow me. He seized my hand. I looked back to him, curiously. He didn't say anything, nor did his grip imply that he was holding me back.

I assumed that the intense blackness was cause enough for him to fear losing me in it. If we were to get separated it would be very problematic… I held his hand tightly in return and then hurried out into the street.

I kept to the main roads as opposed to the abyss-like alleys which we would usually track through. The smallest glimmer from a window was helpful enough to keep pace along the path.

Suddenly Zidane dove right and yanked me into a very slim passage between two houses. He stopped immediately and pointed to the roofs.

"There's something following us from up there." He whispered frantically, "I couldn't see it exactly but there's definitely movement and it's going in the same direction."

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded. I looked up at the crevice between rooftops and watched the edges closely for a few moments. I didn't see anything, but regardless it wouldn't be safe to remain stationary for much longer if Zidane had seen something. "Let's keep runnin'… if there is someone we don't want to stand around and wait."

He agreed and we rushed back out into the street. This time I watched the skies for signs of anything suspicious. As Zidane had said, as soon as we returned I saw a figure bounding from roof to roof right along side us. I panicked and sprinted faster. So did the figure. Then it disappeared.

"Where did…" Zidane spun his head anxiously. Our pace slowed as we took the time to turn around and look through all the buildings' tops. I was beginning to think they had truly disappeared when it emerged from behind us. "Bla-"

Zidane's hand vanished from mine. I whirled around in time to see him being hauled off by Amarant back into the city and into the dark. His mouth was covered with that giant pale hand, eyes desperate and frightened before being swallowed by nothingness.

"ZIDANE!" I cried, instantly dashing after him. _I can't see- damn it I can't see! _I was losing him! Still I ran and ran. My throat burned and my side hurt but I ran.

_They won't hurt him… I heard it myself. They want him alive._

Zidane's POV

I struggled against the man's hold. _He must be Amarant… _I kicked and writhed like mad, attempting to squirm free. His arms were like stone, it was impossible to make him flinch enough to gain leverage. Finally, he stopped and kicked open a door. I looked around, trying to see where I was but it was too dark. I heard the door slam and I was dragged down a hall before seeing any sign of light.

"Hmph, you caught the kid." A woman's voice droned from my right. The room was a quaint little living quarter with a couch, fireplace, and everything. I was thrown onto a rug and left on my knees as an axe stabbed into the wood, threatening my fingers by only inches.

I gazed up slowly to see the owner of the weapon.

"You said, either." Amarant grumbled, taking a seat on the couch. The woman… _Lani, wasn't it?_… she grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me up to eye level.

"Baku said 'either'." She scoffed. _Baku?! Blank was right… How could he do this to us? But doesn't that mean our Tantalus brothers refused to? So, they're on our side after all._ She disrupted my train of thought by slamming me into a small wooden chair, sitting by the wall.

I tried to get up but she had me by the shoulders quicker than I'd expected.

"Tie him up." She commanded her partner. Amarant lazily stood and sauntered over, pulling some rope from aside the chair. Lani released me once Amarant was securing knots about my wrists, chest, and ankles.

"Isn't what Baku said what we're supposed to do?" He gave a laugh, returning to his place on the couch. Lani played with a twirl in her hair and shrugged.

"I'd prefer to keep Patches for myself. I'm sure Baku won't mind. He wants him dead so what's the harm?" She admitted. I rattled my chair in protest and got their attention.

"You stay away from Blank!" I growled. They both laughed and Lani walked over to me.

"Don't you think you've had him long enough? Learn to share. Besides," She gave a devious smile as she stroked my cheek icily, "I'm not going after Blank." I moved my face from her touch.

"You're… not?"

"No," She shook her head, "He's going to come to us. I was a bit upset that Red brought back you: the stupid kid, instead of my Blank but… he'll come for you, no doubt. And when he does…"

_Her Blank… Her Blank?!_

"If anything should happen to him, I'll kill you." I glared. Lani found this amusing and she told me to go on. I refused to say anything further to the witch but she wanted a conversation it seemed.

"You can relax, honey," she smirked, "He'll be in good hands."

TBC


End file.
